EL SONIDO DEL PIANO
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: HARUKA UNA MUERIEGA TALENTOSA Y ENGREIDA,MICHIRU UNA SUMISA VIOLINISTA ELAMOR SE DARA?
1. Chapter 1

_Dentro de un Bello Salón se podía distinguir el hermoso sonido de un piano la melodía era el tercer de Rachmaninof, que era ejecutado de una manera singular y destreza sin equivocar ni una nota de manera increíble por parte de aquel guapo pianista con el piano octavado y fundiendose uno sólo con el instrumento. una gota de sudor se asomó por su Frente,alzó la ceja para ver el viejo reloj suizo que colgaba de su pared  
7:40 dijo para sí mismo suspirando y acomodando su rubio cabello, se dispuso a tapar las teclas del piano, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirijo al garage donde lo esperaban un porsche Cayman 4 color amarillo convertible su favorito, un Maverick 74 color negro, un Mercedes Benz alas de gaviota color gris (su primer auto) y un Enzo Ferrari en tipico color rojo acompañado claro de una gran colección de motocicletas Harley Davidson, Suzuki y por supuesto BMW  
Tomoe convertible amarillo y salió de aquella mansión condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad número 10, bajando a un lujoso restaurante de comida italiana que tenía una fila enorme de gente para entrar pero al verlo el camarero lo dejó entrar entre la multitud la gente lo miraba atónito era Haruka Tenoh el mejor corredor de autos de todo Japón y probablemente el mundo entero los gritos de las damas en la fila no se hicieron esperar llamando la atención de fotógrafos y gente que quería una fotografía de aquel joven prodigio de 17 años, lanzó una sonrisa cautivadora a las chicas y se perdió en la puerta del lugar asignaron una mesa alejado de todos en una zona reservada y exclusiva con vista a la Torre de Tokio  
HR-Gracias güido,le dijo al mesero que le entregaba una lasaña y una copa de vino.  
De pronto se vio inmerso en sus pensamientos tenía éxito en todo y sin embargo nada le hacía feliz era el mejor corredor de autos de todo Japón era deseado por la mayoría de las mujeres era envidiado por los hombres y tenía una condición económica que para su corta edad muchos millonarios tardaron años en conseguir una cuarta parte de lo que tenía, era un prodigio en las carreras de atletismo y un prodigio tocando el piano y hablando otros idiomas incluso se rumoreaba entre las damas de sociedad que también era un prodigio en la cama cosa que le hacía sonreír sin embargo se sentía incompleto algo le faltaba y una de esas cosas era admitir que era mujer pero como admitir que era mujer en una sociedad tan machista? Nadie se plantea que el mejor corredor del mundo fuera mujer, pero eso ya lo sabía disimular muy bien afortunadamente su anatomía, su altura y esa sonrisa, un cuerpo atlético perfectamente formado dejaban entrever el cuerpo andrógino de la joven belleza en conjunto con unos ojos verde esmeralda un cabello rubio como el trigo y con la nariz perfectamente respingada hecha por los mismos dioses asciende Haruka Tenoh además de ser muy talentosa era una belleza sin igual.  
Se dispuso a comer su lasaña después de un tiempo salió de aquel restaurante siendo cegada por el flash de muchas cámaras y Gritos qué le pedían voltear o posar para una fotografía y gente que grita a su nombre  
Son una molestia-penso  
No le apetecía estar con nadie no quería ver a nadie y amaba su soledad condujo hasta la playa estación o el auto se quitó los zapatos y caminó por la arena sintiendo la brisa del mar que la llamaba y sintiendo como el aire golpea a su cara y despeinada amorosamente su cabello siendo uno al igual que había sido uno con el piano, perdió sus ojos verdes en el azul del cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer suspiró sólo ahí había podido obtener la tranquilidad que buscaba, se recostó en la arena desabononando un poco su camisa blanca y su corbata  
Al otro lado de la ciudad...  
En un gran auditorio se encontraba una bella joven de cabello agua marina la cual Recibía de todos los presentes una ovación de pie pues había ejecutado un solo de violín imposible para alguien de su edad, tomó un gran ramo de rosas que le llevaron saludo al público y se dirigió a su camerino, cansada se quitó sus zapatos y acomodó su violín en su estuche,cepillo su cabello frente al espejo sin embargo aquel logro no le llenaba algo le faltaba no lo entendía tenía dinero tenía fama una belleza inigualable incluso el hijo del presidente de Japón la pretendía, era invitada a las fiestas más importantes, considerada a sus 16 años un genio musical y repetible, se quitó aquel vestido azul eléctrico que llevaba qué hacía juego perfecto con su piel blanca porcelana para ponerse unos jeans entubados color negro y una playera cuello en V color blanco con el logotipo de los Rolling Stones, se retocó el maquillaje y salió con su violín en mano al entrada del auditorio dónde la esperaba una limusina Mini Cooper que la llevaría a su departamento, mirando por la ventana de la limusina miraba a la gente qué iba y venía con las luces de la ciudad mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían al cabo de un rato ya en su departamento, encendió la televisión y se dispuso a llenar La tina para darse un baño  
La imagen que se mostraba en la televisión era de un joven rubio con el cabello desordenado que sostenía un trofeo en forma de pistón y y sonreía.  
Tu corazón se estremeció al verlo sin notarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
Aquel mágico momento sería roto por una llamada en su celular  
-aló?  
-michiru?  
-que sucede sazke?  
\- que seas un prodigio no significa que dejes de estudiar tu madre ha llamado preocupada por tus estudios y te ha inscrito en el colegio mugen Tus clases comienzan el próximo lunes así que disfruta tu fin de semana, asimismo ir con el sastre de la familia para que ajuste a tu medida tu uniforme  
\- algo más su majestad?  
\- vamos nena no uses ese tono conmigo yo solo sigo órdenes y soy tu representante  
\- y también mi niñera no te parece suficiente?  
\- señorita Kaioh, me pagan para hacer eso y mucho más así que no me tiente a ser más estricto con usted.  
\- tú ganas esta vez pero no te acostumbres, vale?  
\- no prometo mucho descanse buenas noches.  
cerro la llave de la tina y se despojo de su ropa para sumergirse en un delicioso baño de burbujas y aromas  
ante aquel relajante la imagen del guapo rubio vino a su mente._

AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD...

la joven rubia llegaba a su departamento,aparco el auto y entro a la sala para jugar video juegos y disfrutar lo poco que quedaba de su fin de semana ya que el lunes tendria que asistir a un pretigiado colegio,el cual le ofrecio una beca deportiva a demas de ser uno de sus patrocinadores de atletismo,la chica encendio la tv y los disparos comenzaron

pasadas las horas se dirijo a su dormitorio poniendose un bonito pijama cafe con franjas color menta con las iniciales HT en el pecho en color dorado,se acosto en la cama y perdio la mirada en el techo,se sentia aburrida y el sentimiento de vacio le invadia nuevamente tomo su telefono y busco en el directorio el cual estaba repleto de numeros de chicas con las que ligaba o ya habia pasado una noche con ellas

hrk-mizuky,no ya sali con ella muchas veces,ryota..menos!,tomoyo mm no es lo que se me apetece,mei no es muytorpe aun para la cama,yoshimi mmm podria ser ella

le dio llamar al numero de yoshimi

-ho hola?

hrk-hola preciosa? tiene splan para esta noche?

ysm-haruka...que sorpresa pense que despues de aquella noche no me volverias a hablar...

hrk-ya sabes que me gustan los encuentros secretos e imprevistos..

ysm-a demas ya es noche casi las 12!

hrk-preciosa tu yo,puedo preparar algo rico de cenar,no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte...

ysm-podria ser mañana?

hrk-que mal..crei que te importaba(chantajeando)

ysm-dame 30 minutos y llego a tu departamento.. le inventare algo a mis padres..

hrk-perfecto preciosa,aqui te espero

con una sonrisa victoriosa la rubia se puso su bata de dormir,trataba de llenar su vacio con esos encuentros con chicas que caian rendidas a sus pies,el sexo y la velocidad eran las unicas dos cosas que a la velocista nunca hartaban dicen que el sexo es el consuelo de los que no tenen amor y es probable que para ella lo fuera,bajo a la cocina y puso en una fina cubeta de plata con hielos una botella de vino,saco dos copas y una tabla de quesos,algunas fresas cubiertas de chocolate acompañadas de uvas igualmente cubiertas.

esperando en el comodo sofa de su sala,miro el reloj

mientras el sonido del timbre la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

abrio la puerta y se encontro con una muchachita de unos 16 años,cabello cafe amarrado en coleta y ojos almendrados color verde grisaceo y un cuerpo que mostraba que estaba dejando la pubertad atras y demostraba que era una buena bailarina...

ysm-hola haruka..

hrk-pasa,hay un delicioso vino esperando..

la chica aun no habia puesto un pie en el departamento cuando sintio como Haruka la abrazaba por atras

besando su cuello con behemencia

ysm-ha,haruka

la rubia solo gruño y agilmente comenzo a meter sus manos bajo la blusa de la sonrojada chica

la chica disfrutaba pero una parte de ella sufria,por mas que amara a haruka sabia que era otra mas de sus objetos sexuales ocacionales,la rubia comenzo a desabotonar el sweter y a deshacerse de el para dejar a la chica solo en sosten,poco a poco el calor aumentaba y la ropa de la chica habia desaparecido al igual que la cmisa y sosten de la corredora,sus cuerpos acomodados sobre el sillon de la sala se dejaban llebar mientras Haruka besaba sus pechos,los lamia,los mordia paseaba su lengua por los erectos pezones de la adolecente

haruka se levanto y mirando a la chica y segundos mirando su pantalon,la chica comprendio y comenzo a desabrochar el cinturon Hermes de haruka y a bajar el pantalon ocn todo y boxer,como buena esclava se dispuso a lamer el sexo de la rubia sacandole suspiros que se hacian gemidos con la subida de intensidad llenando su boquita con su nectar,haruka sostenia a la chica de los cabellos mientras esta seguia con sus trabajo

la chica lamia de arriba a bajo el clitoris de la rubia,lo disfrutaba,disfrutaba ver la cara de placer de su compañera,de repente haruka se ento en el sofa sentando sobre sus piernas a la Guapa chica penetrandola con un dedo,esta gimio un poco de dolor pero sus movimientos pelvicos iban haciendo eso mas y ma splacentero al punto que haruka introduo un segundo sacando gritos de placer con un poquito de dolor de su amante ocasional,despues uh rato el cuerpo de la chica cedio al orgasmo y cayo rendida al sofa lanzando una tierna mirada a haruka

ysm-ah ahora es tu turno haruka san (dijo con una sonrisa)

la chica se acomodo en el suelo sobre la fina alfombra color camello y abrio sus piernas para recibir en su sexo el de la guapisima rubio que anhelaba,los movimientos eran suaves y ritmicos,como el va y ven del viento

miesmos que fueeron subiendo haciendo a ambos sexos prisioneros uno del otro acompañaados del delicioso lubricante haruka solto un grito

ysm-termina adentro haruka san imploraba la chiquilla

despues de unos minutos el cuerpo cnsado de esta estaba a su lado abrazandola mas por compromiso que por gusto.

y asi habia sido otra noche de amor sin amor para Haruka tenoh,depsues de eso se sentia vacia pero bueno asi era la vida no? te da cosas y te quita otras quiza,quiza el amor no era lo suyo pensaba resignada.

continuacion :  
los suaves rayos del sol entraban delicadamente por la ventana,sin importarles la bella cortina crema que trataba de impedir su paso iluminando el fino rostro de la adolecente Agua marina quien al sentir su presencia se llevo una mano a su rostro con tal de cubrirse de los traviesos rayos que interrumpian su sueño...  
al verse asediada por ellos perezosa se acosto en su cama para leantarse e ir al baño y lavarse la cara,se acomodo el cabello y bajo a sedayunar cerel con yogurth y hotckakes  
recordo que tenia que ir con el sastre de la familia a ajustar el nuevo uniforme escolar,cosa que le molestaba suspiro y se metio a bañar.  
mientras tanto en el departamento de soltero de Haruka Tenoh:  
hrk-que cruda tego dios mio!  
ysm-con la botella de vino que te tomaste sola,no e spara menos(medio dormida y aferrada al cuerpo de haruka)  
hrk-podriamos ir a desayunar,ya que si yo cocino y en mi estado nos mato! imaginate los bomberos no trabajan en sabado...jajaja  
ysm-debo irme,tengo miles de llamadas de mi mama  
hrk-irte,irte por que todos tienen que irse? a donde van todos?!  
el sentimiento de soledad comenzo a llenar a haruka nuevamente,el dolor comenzo a envenearla en un ataque de histeria la rubia tomo su ropa seportiva y salio corriendo,necesitaba correr,necesitaba desaparecer.  
odiaba ese sentimiento y correr era la mejor manera de ahogarlo corrio por las avenidas,sin detenerse con los ojos empapados en lagrimas .  
de regreso con la agua marina :  
ya vestida con sus pantalones negros y una playera roja con rayas negras y converse negros de botita y su pelo recogido en coleta tomo su minicooper azul cielo y manejo a una bella mansion donde el portero le abrio  
-buenas tardes niña michiru  
mch-buenos dias yuko!  
entro por ua elegante puerta de madera que la llevo a la sala donde una mujer de cabellos azulados y piel blanca la esperaban  
-mi hermosa hija vestida como una niña mas..tan comun(con desagrado)  
mch-yo tambien te extrañe mama..  
-hija el sastre te espera en el salon para tomarte medidas y ajustar el uniforme para que mañana te lo lleves y luzcas como la princesa kaioh que eres  
mch-si mama  
se dirijo al salon donde una señora con una cinta metrica en el cuello le esperaban y le mostraban el uniforme a medirse  
mch-la falta por encima de la rodilla por favor..  
por mas que michiru quisiera ser rebelde no podia serlo su forma de ser era sumiza y algo chapada a la antigua  
y trataba de hacerse la ruda..


	2. Chapter 2

el inicio.

La niña de cabellos aguamarinasentia como la modista ponía uno a uno los alfileres en la arremangada falda haciendo que llegara encima de sus rodillas de porcelana

-niña michiru,mañana en la mañana sus uniformes estarán en su habitación,tiene uno para cada dia de la semana,excepto los viernes que toca deportes pero dudo que quiera que arreglemos su uniforme eportivo cierto?

Michuru-asi es himeko,muchas gracias

*la aguamarina salio del salón,estaba muy nerviosa… ya tenía bastante fama y no podía parar de imaginar a todos los que por solo ser famosa la estarían acosando,trago saliva y camino hasta el bello jardín de la mansión Kaioh,contemplo las hermosas plantas que hacían juego con la fuente que estaba en medio de aquel paraíso

*AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD NUMERO 10

*la rubia caminaba de regreso a su casa bajo los rayos del sol

Haruka-bah,siempre es lo mismo solo espero que yuko ya no este en mi casa.. y poder tomar mi porche amarilloe ir a comprar mi nuevo uniforme el mugen,por que si me ven sin el me darán un femenino!…

*la agua marina se encontraba tirada en el césped admirando el crepúsculo,imaginando que por un momento en su vida tenia un dia de escuela normal,sin acosos,sin gente interesada en saber sobre su familia dedicada a la joyería o sobre su fama en el mundo de la música clásica

Soñaba ser una niña normal que va al cine con sus amigas,alguien que guardara dinero para salir con ellas y salir sin problemas,pero recoraba no tener muchas amigas y la idea la lastimaba aun mas ,a sus 17 estaba tan sola,nadie compartia sus gustos,había tenido novios,pero no le llenaban se aburria de ellos en días…

*departamento de soltero de Haruka tenoh

*la rubia abrió la puerta y asomo poco a poco su cabecita para asegurarse de que ya no estuviera yuko,examino la sala y cuando se aseguro entro sigilosa a asu departamento,las copas vacias,algo de ropa en el suelo de la noche de ayer le sacaron una sonrisa

*bueno al menos no termino como la otra vez que termine con una divina cachetada en mi bella mejilla* pensó y se metio al baño para darse una reconfortante ducha,para después vestirse con un pantalón negro entubado,su típico cinturón HERMES CON UNA H enorme y dorada una camisa blanca y un saco rojo,se puso sus gafas negras de aviador,fue al garaje y tomo su porche amarillo convertible,puso a todo volumen rescue mister de tr/st y condujo hasta un prestigioso almacen de uniformes de exclusivos centros escolares,

-hola bien venido a GLAM 2 SCHOOL,que uniforme buscasba? Tenemos bordado en hilo de oro,plata,pisa corbatas y mancuernillas de oro y brillantes para su camisa*decía una empleada muy guapa,cosa que la rubia no paso por esapercivida

Haruka-yo no buscaba nada te vi…pero ya que eres tan amable podrias proporcionarme un uniforme del mugen? Pantalón 28,camisa ¾ talla 34,saco 36,por favor podrias traérmelas al vestidor*guiñándole un ojo a la dependienta

-si,joven…en un momento*bastante sonrojada*

*10 minutos después en el probador y claro después de que la rubia se asegurara de que era la única persona en el probador de hombres…

-joven,aquí esta su pedido esperare afuera por si necesita otra cosa..

Haruka-oye podrias ayudarme con esto?

*la pobre dependienta no tuvo momento de reaccionar antes de verse dentro del reducido vestidor y entre los brazos de aquel "rubio"que la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo y besaba su cuello con vehemencia y lujuria

-jo,joven no poemos hacer esto aquí?

haruka-cariño,tranquila se lo que hago *mientras aprisionaba los pechos de la peliroja que inútilmente trataba de resistirse,con sus manos y comenzaba a levantar su blusa sin dejar de besar su cuello paseando a veces por su lóbulo,ja mujer mas pequeña se estremecia y soltaba ligeros gemidos que inscitaban a la rubia a ser mas brusca …..


	3. toca la madera

Declaimer: los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de la gradiosa Naoko,sus inversionistas (que son muy ricos) y no lo hago para lucrar y si se pudiera creo que hay mejores escritores que yo,por cierto este fan fic esta dedicado a scarlata,haruka tenou y nael tenoh uds me trajeron a este mundo…

Gracias por leer,espero sus reviews! Tierra tiemblaaaa!

La rubia subia la velocidad de sus dedos sobre el hinchado clítoris de la peqeña dependienta que gemia mordiéndose los labios,con prescisos movimientos circulares,bruscos y a veces suaves la pequeña cayo rendida,cosa que le saco una sonrisa a la mujer mas alta

Haruka-ahora se una buena niña y tráeme 5 mas de cada uno,ya sabes para cada dia y todos con las iniciales HT,muchas gracias bonita

*la rubia le entrego una tarjeta de crédito a la sorprendida chica,que salio caminano entre tambaleos,la rubia sonrio,busco en su celular y en la sección de notas escribió"numero 345",si había algo que la llenara de orgullo incluso mas que su velocidad tanto en atletismo o las carreras,era el numero de niñas con las que había compartidoalgo intimo… que poia hacer? Era guapa,talentosa,rica y buena en la cama

*en la mansión kaioh*

-señorita,ya tiene listo todo? Su violin?,sus pinturas?

Michiru-gracias kenji,pero todo esta listo,lo único que falta son ganas de ir a enfrentarme a otra escuela y mas gente…

Kj-señorita cualquiera querra ser su amigo,esmuy guapa,talentosa y famosa

Mchiru-por eso,nadie me habla mas que por eso..

Kj-señorita,ahí estudian mas niños prodigio,famosos no creo que alla problemas todo sadra bien,a de mas creo que lacocinera hizo lasagna para cambiar un poco el menú

Michiru-genial! Bajare a cenar!

El agua marina bajo las escaleras corriendo y jugando en el camino tarareando vanished de cristal castles,cuano llego al hermoso comedor de cedro se encontró con una mesa impecablemente puesta y a sus padres ya sentados

Ishiro kaioh-hija,estas emocionada por tu nuevo colegio?

Michiru-no papa,mi fama y tu dinero no es algo que me ayude mucho..

Kimiko kaioh-pero hija cualquiera quisiera ser hija del magnate petrolero japonés y ser la estrella de música clásica de todo japon y talla mundial!

Michiru- a veces quisisera tener una vida normal,menos privilegiada…

Kimiko-escuchaste ishiru? Quiere ser una común!

Ishiro-hija te entiendo,debe ser muy difícil a tu edad,pero vamos cariño,solo se tu por que no solo eres talentosa en la música o la pintura,eres una mujer leal y valiente puedes con quien sea!

Michiru-valiente? Ja! … se me fue el hambre… me retiro a mi habitación

*la rubia salio con 5 bolsas enormes,seguida de miradas y suspiros de las demás empleadas,una grito su nombre,cosa que hizo que la chic que había tomado se preguntara si realmente había pertenecido al "famoso" haruka tenoh

Camino por la plaza y compro un helado,como era de esperarse,llamo la atención de la empleada,ella solo respondia con esa sonrisa estúpidamente sensual,no le molestaría llevarla a casa…pero esto se estaba volviendo rutina y eso le aburria,salio con su helado y sus compras camino por la zona donde estaba el cine de la plaza y miro a las parejas que iban abrazadas,besándose y compartiendo miradas de complicidad mientras reian… que era eso?

Fidelidad?amor?realmente eran felices?por que ella se rehusaba a tenerlo?solo una vez amo a alguien,pero no termino en un final feliz

Ella termino en un colegio militar y su amada termino regresando a parís,cuando sus pardres se enteraron todo acabo…

gracias por leer,quise escribir rapido quiza algo corto pero,espero les guste un beso no tardo en actualizar


	4. procedimientos para un comun acuerdo

este capitulo fue escrito rapido por un amigo y su servidora mientras escuchaban a LORDE! dedicado a todos quien lo leen! y un besos a los que dejan reviews gracias hotaru tomoe! :* declaimer SM no me pertenece la tistoria si

*la rubia termino su helado y regreso a su casa, se sentía muy cansada mañana seria su primer ia de clases y quería verse mejor que nunca, le encantaba el olor a carne fresca de las recién ingresadas y ser su "inocente guía escolar",también le divertía molestar a chicos que la envidiaban y le declaraban la guerra,sus amigos y los talleres de deportes,podia oír los gritos de las chicas gritar su nombre en las competencias,los gritos anunciando que el rayo tenoh había ganado ,salio e sus pensamientos y puso i fink u freaky de die antwoord a todo volumen  
*la guapa aquamarina se encontraba acomodando varios libros y un cuaderno de dibujo en un maletín de fina piel color camello con bordes negros,unos cuantos pinceles,pinturas y acomodo junto a este el estuche dondeguardaba a su mejor amigo,su violin,todo estaba listo menos ella..

*AL OTRO DIA EN EL INSTITURO MUGEN*  
-WOOOOW! MIREN ESE PORCHE!  
-ES TENOH!  
*RAYO!RAYO! OH OH OH RAYO TENOH EL RAYO TENOH EL MAS GUAPO Y EL MAS VELOZ!*CANTANDO EN CORO*  
Todas las miradas iban al arrogante rubio que conducia un porche amarillo convertible y portaba unas finas gafas de aviador color café,el uniforme del mugen con unas hermosas mancuernillas de diamantes,su sonrisa cautivaba a las nuevas y reconquistaba a las que ya la conocían,los gestos de odio por parte de los Haters no se hicieron esperar,se estaciono con elegancia, bajo del auto ejano ver sus hermosos mocasines Hermes que hacían juego con su lujoso cinturón café y cuya H dorada brillaba como sus cabellos,sonrio al grupo de chicas,se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se soltó la corbata y con paso firme camino ante la multitud.  
-EY TENOH!TENOUSEI!  
-Haruka,hola profesor tomoe,espera que le de su bienvenida a las chicas nuevas?  
Tomoe-nadie mejor que tu,tratalas bien este año por favor… no quiero niñas llorosas en mi oficina,ni novios indignados,ni mucho menos padres queriéndote matar  
Haruka-no pormeto mucho,no es que me gusten esas cosas,pero soy irresistible pero bueno DR. Voy por esos retoñitos

*dentro de una hummer limosina,una niña de cabellos azules no quería bajar e hiperventilaba  
Chofer-srita,lo hara bien,mire todos aquí son ricos,no habrá gente interesada en su dinero o fama  
Michiru-espero que asi sea datzuke,espero asi sea…

*la aguamarina bajo con la delicadeza de una princesa acompañada de su violin y maletín,camino por la entrada del mugen donde un grupo de chicos elegantemente vestidos le pregunto si era de nuevo ingreso y le asignaron un grupo de niñas donde esperarían al capitán de bienvenida

Yuhi-tenoh,eres lo máximo!

Haruka-tu crees?* soberbia

Yuki-weee,no eres la típica lesbiana!

Haruka-por que dices eso?

Yuki-eres guapa,famosa,rica,talentosa,rompe corazones,buena en la cama,normalmente el espécimen lésbico se dedica a oir a tatu y amar the Lword y hacer berrinches…

Haruka-elemental mi querido yuki elemental,pero bueno creo que es un encanto y talento que solo yo tengo :3

Yuki-dichosa la mujer que se case contigo! Ya es legal en japon!

Haruka- casarse?CASARME? CASARME?ME QUIERES MATAR DE UNA EMBOLIA? UN INFARTO FULMINANTE?SIDA EN EL CEREBRO? ESO NUNCA PASARA! EL AMOR NO EXISTE!

Yuki-el amor existe haruka,lo sabes,lo se…

Haruka-el amor es un pretexto para vender rosas,abarrotar los cines de pubertos calientes,para que jose jose pida un aplauso!


	5. primer dia

A Heartbreak

Yuki-mi querida Haruka, tenemos que ir a recibir a las nuevas presas, he oído que hubo muchos intercambios…

Haruka-espero otra francesa!

Yuki-si es que no hay alemanas, canadienses o latinas!*baba

Haruka-vamos a sacrificarnos y darles su "bienvenida" a Japón al estilo TENOH!

*la rubia y el peli azul caminaron entre los pasillos del mugen donde seguramente ya los organizadores de grupo ya preparaban a los de nuevo ingreso para que haruka les mostrara las instalaciones y les diera un recorrido.

*la princesa aguamarina caminaba a paso lento cargando su maletín, sus azules ojos se posaban en algunos chicos que la miraban atónitos a su belleza, algunos cuchicheaban sobre la famosa prodigio Kaioh, trago saliva y siguió su curso hasta ver un grupo de chicos siguiendo indicaciones

-los de nuevo ingreso en esta fila por favor!,los que pasaron a nuevo curso de lado izquierdo, su guía llegara en un momento por los de nuevo ingreso para mostrarles las instalaciones y salones, SUERTE!*el chico castaño miro con lastima a las nuevas, sintió envidia de lo que haruka haría con muchas de ellas, todas eran bastante lindas. Realmente les deseaba suerte, esa suerte era no caer en garras de tenoh

*la aguamarina se acomodo con los de nuevo ingreso,se acomodo su corbatín verde botella acomodando su camisa,y paso su mano por sus cabellos,quería dar una buena impresión *escucho gritos ahogados y sus piros lanzados por sus compañeras,alzo la mirada y vio a un alto rubio,elegantemente vestido para portar un uniforme escolar,pero lo hacia con clase y como nadie,podría jurar que su sonrisa era como la de los comerciales donde salen estrellitas de ella,pero el encanto duro poco,le sonreía a todas y se veía todo un mujeriego ególatra y todas caian a sus pies sin conocerlo,ahí estaban mirándolo endiosadas sin saber quien fuera,ella no seria como las demás…aparto de el su mirada y escucho al rubio hablar con su ronca y sensual voz

Haruka-bien venidos al Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería! Ah no,hahaha perdón solo quería jugar con sus sentimientos este es el mugen,no tenemos magia pero si instalaciones donde podrán desarrollar su intelecto,habilidades y hacer amigos,yo soy haruka tenoh y sere su gia,su brazo derecho,confidente y lo que ustedes quieran*sonriendo a las chicas,mismas que no podían dejar de cuchichear si realmente se trataba del as de las carreras no.1 en el mundo representante de Japón,siguieron "al rubio"

Haruka-a su izquierda están las canchas de soccer,vóley ball ,basket y la pista de correr esta a la izquierda,enfrente tenemos el edificio de computo,junto la cafetería,aun lado de esta tenemos el edificio tenoh en mi honor,caminemos a los dormitorios y frente a ellos esta el edificio donde tendrán todas sus clases excepto talleres ya que esos se imparten en el edificio tenoh,tenemos el club deportivo con duchas,piscinas,el club de artes plásticas,un pequeño conservatorio,tres invernaderos,club de equitación,club de química,club de cocina,club de ajedrez y lo mejor de todo club de anatomía impartido por mi en mi dormitorio señoritas!

*la aguamarina levanto la ceja,que se creía ese idiota para decir esas cosas?,lo peor las chicas se sonrojaban y lanzaban miradas de lujuria al corredor *caminaron recorriendo cada uno de los lugares mencionados y dejo al grupo de chicos a las afueras de los dormitorios para acomodarse y buscar sus horarios para el dia de mañana,ho solo conocerían el lugar y tratarían de hacer amigos mientras la rubia preparaba el plan de caza..

La rubia estaba a punto de salir hasta que un hermoso par de blancas y bien torneadas piernas se asomaban de una bonita falda a cuadros,maldijo que estuviera algo larga,para poder apresiarlas mejor,subio poco a poco la vista disfrutando cada parte de esas piernas tan perfectas,llego a las rodillas y subio mas a prisa la mirada AH? ERA UN HOMBRE!

Haruka-QUEEE TE PASA? ESTAS EN FALDA!ESO ES DE MUJER!

-soy escoces!se llama kilt Dijo molesto el alto pelirrojo,que la fulmino con la mirada

Haruka-ay dios mio! Dbo lavarme los ojos con jabon…

Salio de ahí con la mente turbada,necesitaba sacarse esa horrible imagen de la cabeza,llamo a yuki y acordaron verse en la cafetería,después de 10 minutos ahí estaba el par de amigos bebiendo un te chai helado mientras haruka le comentaba sobre la nueva mercancía y sus nuevas victimas,el atentado mortal del escoses y la horrible imagen en su mente..

Yuki-vamos a quitarte ese horrible recuerdo ruka chan! Vamos a pasar un rato en el cielo y con una sonrisa caminaron hacia el edificio donde estaban los dormitorios se acostaron en la parte de debajo de las escaleras de caracol con rendijas donde nadie podría verlos,pero ellos si podrían ver algunas cosas.. y disfrutaban de la vista,había mas niñas que chicos y todas usaban falda,observando los bonitos pantys de estas y los catalogaban por colores

Haruka-azulito

Yuki-amarillo

Haruka-morado,verde

Yuki-muñequitos

Haruka-café

Yuki-azul rey

Haruka-corazoncitos aww mi vida

Yuki-mas pelo que calzon o_o

Haruka-rosado

Yuki-rojo

MALDITO ESCOCES!


	6. the jetset life is gonna kill you 1

**La vida Jetset Is Gonna Kill You** **1**

Ambos quisieron ahogar el grito que habían dado, pero ya era muy tarde todos habían notado la presencia de ambos tontos bajo las escaleras, haciendo que varias chicas soltaran comentarios de desaprobación y enojo, varios novios se acercaban a la pareja para molerlos a golpes, incluso el escoses se sintió morboseado,un grupo de estudiantes de acercaba peligrosamente a la feliz pareja de pervertidos la rubia rodo y jalo a su amigo ,escabulléndose con rapidez magistral entre los pasillos del mugen,corriendo cual viento perdiendo rápidamente de vista al grupo que seguramente los mataría

Haruka-aun no quiero morir, soy muy bella y joven mi querido yuki

Yuki-si no nos matan ellos nos hubiera matado el trauma de seguir viéndole los hu…..

Haruka-callate estúpido!

Yuki-ha,haruka a donde vamos?

Haruka-por mi auito hoy no duermo aquí hoy un maniaco escoses podría entrar por mi ventana y matarme para después tocar música de gaita en mi funeral.

Yuki-eso es horrible..

Haruka-lo se,hoy me quedare en mi departamento de soltera,ya cumplí el objetivo de tomoe bien,hoy no me quedo aquí D:

Yuki-vamos a comer pizza y video juegos para olvidar!

Haruka-y unas niñas!

Yuki-no tienes llenadera.. pero bueno abrieron un nuevo strip club en la zona central de tokio

Haruka-nos estrenarlo!

Yuki-si mi general!

*llegaron al estacionamiento y corrieron para brincar dentro del convertible o eso parecía

Haruka-lo bueno de ser tan rápida como el viento es que nadie me puede atrapart yuki!,yuki? Yuki!

*la rubia corrió de regreso para encontrar a su compañero de fiesta,sus ojos verde se perdían entre los lugares ya recorridos momentos atrás sin ni una sola muestra del peli azul,cuando sintió una mano en su hombro,ahí estaba junto a ella el perfecto del mugen Hayato minori

Hayato-tenoh,me es muy grato comunicarte que el profesor tomoe te quiere en su oficina junto a tu amigo

Haruka-me lleva,estúpido y lento yuki tortuga ahora nos mataran sin contar que ya no podremos seguir viendo pantys,,,  
*la rubia caminaba lento,a veces pateaba una piedra que se le atravesaba en el camino,con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida al igual que ella en sus pensamientos caminaba en automatico,no quería otro regaño de tomoe y no es que el director fuera muy estricto,pero no gustaba de soportarlo mirándola con esa cara de fastidio sobre sus gafas redondas,la última vez había dado clases de manualidades en el kínder del mugen por dos meses…las manos ya le dolían de tanto hacer manualidades con palitos y engrudo cosa que ni una de sus mas tórridas noches de pasión lograba, suspiro y entro a la oficina de tomoe para encontrarse a un yki palido como la mismísima cera

Dr t-tome asiento Tenoh,he hablado con el joven mayamatto sobre sus castigos…

Haruka-pero porfesor no hemos hecho nada,solo estabamosduermiendo ahí no nos molestan,todo se mal interpreto!  
Dr t- mal interpreto? Un estudiante de intercambio llego fue victima de sus miradas lascivas y lujuriosas en su primer dia,al igual que muchas chicas

Haruka-usted lo ha dicho,yuki y yo no disfrutamos de los hombres

Dr t-y las jovencitas?

Haruka-eto…tampoco jamas le pondría una mano a ninguna de esos pequeños retoñitos!*les pongo las dos*susurro

Tenoh Dr-aguanieve!

Haruka-a demás el nos traumo! Nosotros le vimos sus horribles y escocesas…!

Dr-SILENCIO Tenoh!

Haruka-si nos va a matar hágalo ya!

Dr-los matare en vida tenoh!

*la rubia trago saliva audiblemente

Haruka-nos mandara al kínder otra vez a aaguantar maestras viejas feas y amargadas y niños con mocos y olor a plastilina y pipi?

Dr-mucho mejor…

*la pareja de amigos se miro con pánico y temiendo lo peor

Dr-a ti te mandare a darle cursos de jardinería a los niños de kínder,mientras a tenoh… oh tenoh te dievertiras muchos los fines de semana…

Haruka-no estaremos juntos?

Dr-no,asi en solitario sufrirán mas

Haruka-no puede hacer eso!

Dr-ah no puedo? Quieres ver tenoh?

Haruka-le dediare todas mis victorias al mugen,usare una burca musulmana,no mirare a nadie mas en mucho tiempo,me pondré esposas para no tocar!

Dr-tenoh lo que te prepare es muy divertido

Haruka-su sonrisa dice que es divertido para usted pero no para mi…

Dr-es probable tendras dos hermosos trabajos uno de ellos será,limpiar los baños del mugen ah pero cuando haya cerrado y no este nadie TOTALMENTE SOLO.. por seguridad de las chicas y el otro será que los fines de semana seras modelo de escultura-pintura y no podras hablar con nadie hasta 2 semanas tentativas 3… ah y comienzan mañana buena tarde feliz inicio de cursos

La rubia se caia a pedazos,era una humillación enorme,no tendría tiempo de nada


	7. the jetsetlife is gonna kill you 2

hola bebes este cap es para todos los que lo leen especial osaka,hotaru tomoe y tenohsagitario disfruten!

La rubia salió de aquella oficina con el ego herido y la mirada perdida, odiaba a yuki por lento, por un momento pensó en suplicarle a Tomoe incluso ofrecerle vestirse de botarga y llevar a los niños del kínder a una excursión pero eso solo la humillaría más y a decir verdad se lo había ganado sonrió al recordar cómo conoció a yuki

*FLASHBACK*

Dos Años atrás, primer día de clases del mugen obviamente las clases habían sido olvidadas, La música era ensordecedora sonaba Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On tenía un vaso de sake con jugo de lima y en otra uno de whiskey con soda de manzana, se acercó despacio a una hermosa castaña de ojos verde claro la cual le sonrió a la rubia y tomo el sake, La rubia bebió de su whiskey importado para darse valor con la chica que tenía el cabello corto y el lateral rapado, sonrió para sí misma antes de besarla y juguetear un poco con el piercing que esta tenía en el labio, el juego de pequeños besos había comenzado y a ambas parecía fascinarles Si bien Haruka tenoh nunca había sido cobarde ni mucho menos rechazada por alguna mujer pero temía que la señorita Vanessa Aizawa le rechazara, aunque la conocía bastante bien ya que era hija de su managger el señor sasuke aizawa y su esposa una bella alemana de la cual había sacado esa belleza, la rubia no quería que su managger se enterara de que estaba enamorada de su hija ya que la señorita Vanessa era un prodigio en la actuación y en el tiro con arco y se habían visto pocas veces fuera de los pits o las entrevistas donde iba con su padre y podía ver a la rubia, pero gracias al cielo habían coincidido en aquel instituto, en aquella fiesta y ese tierno jugueteo de besos se volvió algo más sensual, al ritmo de tremor de Dimitry vegas –tremor , la castaña empezó a pegarse a la rubia y a bailar de manera sensual despacio pero con fuerza, todo iba bien hasta que la corredora no.1 de Japón empezó a sentir esa necesidad de escapar de ahí e ir a su dormitorio… Al parecer la castaña leyó su mente pero ella quería divertirse un poco más con su pequeña presa, ya que siempre se imaginó a la rubia en su poder y ahora que lo había logrado tenía que tenerla hasta enloquecer, Rock the boat de Bob Sinclair ft pitbull sonaba y las caderas de la castaña agarraban una velocidad nunca antes demostrada, La rubia perdió el control a mitad de la canción y tomo a su "verdugo"

De la mano caminando entre un mar de gente casi no podían caminar a causa de esta, Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de donde había dejado su bebida pero eso ya no le importaba, sabía que tardarían 10 largos minutos si bien les iba en llegar a su dormitorio y no se diga de su apartamento de soltera o la mansión tenoh! Además en esta última se encontraban sus padres y no sería muy prudente, llevó como pudo al baño a la castaña y los besos apasionados no se hicieron esperar, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo y esta se estremeció entre sus brazos ,comenzaba a quitarle la camisa del uniforme y esta no ponía resistencia al parecer esa era la noche de haruka tenoh y nada podía arruinarlo tomo entre sus manos los pechos de la pequeña castaña que gemía bastante despacio o quizá era la música y pronto comenzaría a besar aquéllas blancas montañas…

PUM! Entro un chico peliazul y escuálido con las gafas de pasta rotas.. la castaña se acomodo como un rayo la ropa y la rubia maldecia a punto de golpear al intruzo

Haruka-que haces aquí estúpido!?

Yuki-perdón es que el profesor tomoe descubrió la fiesta y bueno llamo a la policía y solo quería esconderme

Vanessa-policía?

Yuki-si están abajo, decomisando el alcohol y los "dulces"

Haruka-pues si estamos bebidas, pero no consumimos "dulces"

Yuki-salgamos por la ventana!

Haruka-estas loco?

Vanessa-haruka! No quiero escándalos a demás si mi padre se entera…

*la rubia ya estaba en la ventana con cara de pánico y fue la primera en bajar para poder tomar a vanessa entre sus brazos y no se lastimara al caer

Haruka-listo princesa!

Yuki-ahh este gracias romeo!n_n

Haruka-tu?!

Yuki-si bueno la chica sigue arriba..

Haruka-me lleva la..

Vanessa-vas a maldecir o me vas a ayudar?

*la castaña cayo como una pluma en los brazos de la corredora.

Vanessa-corramos a tu auto

Corrieron al estacionamiento, estaba decidido ir al departamento de la rubia si las veían ene l campus con olor alcohólico las castigarían y pasaría lo que tanto temían corrieron a un bonito convertible negro y condujo hasta su apartamento

*a la mañana siguiente la rubia despertaba con un dolor lacerante en la cabeza,ganas de vomitar,sabor como si hubiera masticado una moneda toda la noche,abrió los ojos con dolor miro el reloj del buro y vio las 2 pm! Pero su sonrisa volvió al sentir un hermoso cuerpo junto a ella,volteo para ver a su amada pero

Haruka- TU!

Yuki-ah este hola,si buscas a la chica salio en la mañana.. y en el sillón hacia frio y te vi tan calientita que

*un golpe lo cayo y la rubia corrió a ducharse

*fin flash back*


	8. bangarang

dedicado a la pequeña hotaru tomoe que me sigue en esta historia loca,osaka y alucard ojala les guste a tos mis queridos lectores n_n

perdon por perderme,ff no m deaba entrar,el 17 de septiembre es m cumpleaños toos invitados besos

personajes de naoko

Salió de aquella oficina maldiciendo por lo bajo, odiaba los castigos de Tomoe el siempre veía la oportunidad de vengarse de la libertad que poseía y envidiaba, inmersa en sus pensamientos la rubia no se dio cuenta del momento en que choco con alguien haciendo un estruendo por las cosas que habían caído, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una hermosa muchachita aguamarina que le robo el aliento se apresuró a recoger un delicado estuche de violín y un maletín café de piel de cordero de excelente gusto pensó, apoyo un poco las coas entre su brazo y mano izquierdos y con la derecha le ayudaba a levantarse al ver a los ojos a la pequeña un sonrojo poco habitual se apodero de ella, tosió un poco para "despistar". La aguamarina lo reconoció era el chico que le había dado la bienvenida entre una sonrisa de príncipe y comentarios de patán y su sonrisa dejo de corresponderle al rubio, le dio las gracias de manera seca y se limpió la falda

Haruka-yo lo siento mucho, iba distraído…

Michiru-no importa, al parecer el club de fans lo tiene muy ocupado y pensativo*sarcasmo

Haruka-si fuera el club de fans señorita yo estaría divirtiéndome de lo lindo y no castigado por el grandísimo… de tomoe

Michiru.- Vaya parece que casaron al cazador

Haruka-ha! Eso jamás

Michiru-pues por su rostro puedo deducir que si

Haruka- y que hace una chica tan guapa distraída como yo para no notar que un torpe y guapo rubio chocaría con ella?

Michiru-etto… quien dijo que eres guapo?

Haruka-la gente, él espejo y ese lindo rubor que inunda tus mejillas

Michiru-eso no es cierto, eres un tonto e engreído!

Haruka-mucho gusto soy haruka tenoh o mejor dicho el tonto engreído que esta apenado por la situación y quiere invitarte un café para remendar "su error"

Michiru-no gracias,no es necesario espero no verte muy seguido mi estimado engreído

Haruka-perfecto soy estimado

La aguamarina volteo los ojos y siguió caminando,algo en ese patan le agradaba pero ella no podía darse el lujo de salir con alguien asi,mujeriego,fiestero seguramente y rompe corazones,rudo y tan sensual…se odio por admitir que el era guapo,pero rogaba no encontrárselo seguido

El dia transcurrio aburrido en el mugen,la rubia no entraría a ninguna clase ya que imaginaba los cuchicheos de lo pasado aquel dia y era lo ultimo que el gran rayo tenoh necesitaba…

De repente el sonido de su celular la saco del aburrimiento contenido acostada en el asiento de su auto,miro la pantalla era yuki,no quería hablar con el,por su culpa los habían capturado pero bueno el era su mejor amigo y conocedor de sus secretos

Yuki-se que me odias,pero hoy es el primer dia y eso significa fiesta! El trabajo comienza en 2 dias haha hoy a festejar te veo en tu departamento o en casa de playa?

Haruka-sigo en el mugen…ire al departamento por ropa y paso por ti a las 10

Yuki-hoy la fiesta será en la mansión de los blackmoon,pero pondrán camionetas que llevaran a los "nuevos" ahí saldrán del mugen

Haruka-esos blackmoon son los mejores!

Yuki-yo llevare una caja de 12 botellas de whisky etiqueta azul

Haruka-yo llevare una caja de 6 botellas de champagne,moet porque esa fiesta no es tan nice hahaha

Yuki-te veo en mi casa a las 10,ya sabes tigre tenoh!

La rubia colgó con una sonrisa en la cara, enderezo el asiento del coupe y puso a todo volumen sex –die antwoord,podía sentir la briza del viento jugando con sus cabellos,imaginaba lo bien que lo pasaría y sonrio,llego a su departamento de soltero,se dio un baño en el jacuzzi con burbujas de aromas,salio y se seco con cuidado unto crema de almendras en su piel,unto talco y puso mucha loción en su cuerpo,se vendo el pecho como era costumbre,no es que tuviera mucho pecho pero para evitar las miradas y ser descubierta por sus haters,se puso unos pantalones negros skinny,una playera cuello V color blanco con el logotipo de Ferrari,unos mocasines Hermes negros con una H plateada,un blazer negro con la solapa gris eléctrico,se acomodo una pulsera con forma de ancla con un cráneo de diamante en ella,se puso unos lentes de pasta que resaltaban sus ojos esmeralda y coquetos,tenia que verse"intelectual" para ofrecer las claes de anatomía,eran las 9:15 se acomodo las arrugas imaginarias y salio rumbo a casa del peli azul

Llegando toco el claxon y salio un yuki irreconosible,sus largos cabellos azules relamidos hacia atrás un poco de delineador negro en sus ojos,un sombrro negro de ala ancha,camisa roja a cuadros y playera negra con el logo de la trifuerza,jeans desgastados y rotos con unos botines hipsters,se saludaron y condujeron a una afamada vinatería donde compraron 3 cajas de alcohol

Al llegar a la mansión blackmoon la música salía y llegaba muy lejos eso era realmente una fiesta,vio camionetas con chicos nuevos y sobre todo chicas nuevas,se divertiría no había duda y lejos de tomoe!

Entraron a la fiesta y las luces de colores los cegaban por cegundos sonaba a todo volumen lose your self de major lazer,la rubia,fue directo con diamante blackmoon que estaba en la entrada y le enseño las cajas de licor,este la abrazo y le mostro una pila de muchas cajas de aguardiente,las acomodo ahí y se dispuso a bailar entre gritos de TENOH! Miradas lascivas de chicas que querían quitarle la camisa o algo mas…

El peli azul se había perdido para bailar con una chica rubia de ojos azules llamada minako que venia de regreso a japon después de vivir en Francia

La rubia caminaba bailando entre la pista,olvidando el dia de hoy y sus problemas,se acerco despacio a una alta pero timida chica de pelo azul,se veía que ella nunca había fiesteado

Haruka-hola guapa como te llamas

-amy…mizuno

Haruka-bailas?

Amy-no,nunca lo he hecho

Haruka-bebes?

Amy-no yo creo que para pasarla bien no es necesario beber…

Haruka-mira mi piña colada es dulce y no tiene mucho alcohol,prueba

La peli azul cerro los pero los abrió aquello estaba bastante bien,era dulce

Haruka-presa fácil*pensó

Haruka-bailamos? Esa es mi canción favorita de major lazer- scare me!

*la rubia bailaba pegándose a la espalda de la pequeña que seuia bebiendo el dulce veneno disimuladamente cargado,pasados unos minutos la rubia estaba besando en una esquina el cuello de la virgen señorita mizuno…


	9. the badest girl in town

hola,me apure por que les gusta mucho este fic,dedicado a Hitomi que es nueva leyendo mis fics,hotaru tomoe hermosa gracias! osaka tus comentarios me sacan la sonrisa del dia y alucard :c me abandonas *purple pioson no lo beban haha xD este capitulo es algo asi como mi cumpleaños pasado me gusta tenerlos con las ansias mkuajajaja coff coff los amo bebes

BADEST GIRL IN TOWN

La música a todo volumen, las luces en sus pupilas y aquel dulce sabor a piña la hacían perder el piso, sintió los besos del rubio que la acorralaba contra la pared y se repegaba a ella en un sensual vaivén de caderas inútil mente trato de seguirle ritmo, su corazón latía a mil por hora que dirían de ella la mismísima amy mizuno hija de los mejores médicos de Japón, pero eso se sentía taaan bien, pero no pensaba entregarle su virginidad a aquel guapo casanova con la experiencia y paciencia de lobo que con la misma destreza ya la había acercado a una habitación solitaria..

Amy-p- para…

Haruka-mmm?

Amy-ni siquiera se tu nombre*sonrojada

Haruka-eso importa?*besando su cuello

Amy-creo que he bebido un poco y no quiero hacerlo

Haruka-vamos solo son 2 piñas coladas y vamos acaso no soy el más guapo de todo Japón?

Amy-no me siento lista perdona…

Haruka-está bien! Largo, ya encontrare a alguien menos frígida ni aburrida

Dicho esto la rubia salió furiosa azotando la puerta para dirigirse a la "pista de baile "en la sala de la mansión

Sonaba pass at me de timbaland y con soltura comenzó a caminar con ritmo entre la multitud el dj le sonrió, si bien odiaba bailar tenía que hacerlo para llegarle más fácil a las féminas, varias fijaban lujuriosas miradas a ese "guapo "príncipe sonreía de manera zalamera y es que ninguna de las nuevas realmente llamaba la atención y de las que ya conocía bah ya se había hartado ya había dormido con la gran mayoría

No veía a yuki por ningún lado así que supuso que estaría "ocupado" con la señorita mina, vaya la primera vez que yuki anotaba antes que ella, una chica con una falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y que ella "conocía" a de mas a de mas de ser una de las dueñas de la mansión le paso una bebida morada a la rubia…

Haruka-amm?que es esto?

Esmeralda-es un purple poison*,mi querido viento 2 de estos y estaras realmente en el cielo y quizá yo te lleve al olimpo*sonrisa candente

*la rubia bebio el brebaje morado con translucido y frappe,bastante rico,sabia a vodka con jarabe para la tos y mucha azúcar,pero era delicisoso,después de unos tragos sentía como podía volar,oia los gritos a su alrededor

-tenoh! Sácame a bailar

-tenoh,tocas a mi novia y te castro!

-haruuu!follame esta noche!

-no! Mejor a mi!

-el no es tan guapo!

Sonrió para si misma y bailaba al delicioso ritmo de doh tell meh thah de major lazer

Se sentía mal porque ninguna chica se le apetecía realmente esa era su última noche para disfrutar en mucho tiempo de una buena sesión casual, su mirada esmeralda se encontró con unos melancólicos ojos amatista, La conocía bien ella era setzuna meioh siempre había deseado a la rubia en secreto ,pero como era la secretaria de tomoe jamás le hablo ya que la asociaba a regaños a demás de ser la espia de este, aquello no era buena señal, camino rumbo al baño para perderse de la peliverde,sentía esa fría mirada seguirle como una sombra hasta que fue imposible para ella verle.

Vio a yuki salir del baño acomodándose la playera y el sombrero, él maldito traía una sonrisa tan grande que podría hacer un comercial de pasta dental, a su lado la señorita minako con las zapatillas en las manos ambos con una sonrisa despidiéndose,la corredora se acerco a yuki y le dio de su purple poison este bebio encantado dejándose llevar,

Yuki-ya vas por la 5ta tenoussei?

Haruka-no,la primera era una frígida aburrucha

Yuki-eso no puede ser tenoh! Oí los gritos de las chicas desesperadas por ti!

Haruka-emm,ninguna me llama la atención…*encojida de hombros

Yuki-estas en la etapa de nada me gusta y lo nuevo no me sorpende? Haha

Haruka-pense en darme a meoih

Yuki-meoih*escupiendo su bebida

Yuki-meioh es una bruja! El dia que te conoci ella dio el pitido

Haruka-no estamos en el mugen

Yuki-nos matara

Haruka-ha pero no he hecho nada malo,esa mizuno se me escapo…

Yuki-mizuno amy? La predilceta de tomoe?

Haruka-predique? Oh fack!

Yuki-vamonos haru,por bien de nuestros traseros!

Haruka-bah! Vámonos no creo que exista algo que me sorprenda aquí..

Yuki-podrias darte a esmeralda blackmoon..

Haruka-ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces y ya me harta a de mas entierra mucho las uñas en la espalda D:

*la pareja iba atrevesando el gentío de la sala,sonrisas,miradas y todas por la rubia ignoradas..

De repente un ángel entre las luces,duditativa con un vaso de ron en la mano sin ser bebido.

La canción perfecta the badest girl in town sonaba en ese momento…

Y la letra sonaba en la cabeza d ela rubia como una revelación : No hay nadie que se mueva como ella

La gente me dice que hasta un ciego puede verla

This girl is like: "Oh my God"

Mira, mira esta chica esta que quema

The baddest girl in town

The baddest girl in town

The baddest girl in town

Todo el mundo sabe que yo no soy santo…

La chica volteo aburrida,ahí estaba la hermosa aguamarina de la mañana,dios! El cielo había oído sus plegarias!


	10. stress

Hola criaturitas del señor les habla walter mercado... naaahh soy lily n_n soy igual de homosexual pero naaah que ashco! este capitulo contiene un poco de LEMON y abuso mezclado con algo que me paso apenas xD *no,lo de yuki no

personajes de naoko y asociados que si leyeran esto les daria cancer fulminante de retina*si es que eso existe

dedicado a mis queridos:VicentK,Hitomi,Osaka,Alucard y la pequeña Hotaru Tomoe,te amare en pasado etc,me tardara un poco en entregarles un buen cap por eso este lo actualizo mucbo ya que e da tiempo y aparte planeo mi cumpleaños tematico sm *u* ya saben pueden venir n_n acepto sus comentarios y perdon si me divaguee con este capitulo los amo bebes de luz!

sin mas que decir lily tenoh TIERRA TIEMBLA!

La aguamarina tenía la mirada aburrida, más de una docena de chicos se le había acercado pero para su desgracia todos eran unos brutos, engreídos y prepotentes presumidos júnior odiaba a su amiga Makoto por haberla llevado diciéndole que era una fiesta de lo "mejor" puro borracho y cada cosa que veía, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esos ambientes, sintió una mirada sobre ella con molestia volteo a ver de quien se trataba, abrió la boca con sorpresa se encontró unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa tan torpe? Oh si el alto rubio la miraba con embelesamiento intenso, él rubio le agradaba físicamente pero por desgracia era peor que todos los demás…

-ahí estaba parada como idiota sin saber que decir, qué hacer, esa sirena oh dios, sus impulsos estaban llegando al tope con solo verla, esas delicadas piernas en ese vestido turquesa que combinaba con esa piel y cabello y dejaba ver esas exquisitas piernas nívea la ponían al cien.

*haz algo estúpida, se llama M-I-C-H-I-R-U- entendido? No lo arruines debes llevarla a bailar!

El miedo se apodero por primera vez de la rubia que por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, una gota de sudor se paseó por su frente, La mirada de un yuki atónito su master, su sensai, su maestra estaba sudando por una mujer? La rubia le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y lo había sacado de apuros mil veces el peli azul empujo a la rubia un poco a donde estaba la aguamarina .

Haruka-hola ,veo que no todo es tocar el violín

Michiru-veo que no todo es estar con el fan club del arrogante

Haruka-Haruka tenoh, insisto el placer es mío*depositando un beso en la mano de la violinista

Michiru-que atrevido joven tenoh, creo que estos ambientes no son lo mio, pero parece que Ud. es el rey aquí*volteando a ver las miradas femeninas que devoraban al rubio

Haruka-No, yo soy un príncipe que viene a rescatar damiselas en peligro

Michiru-hahaha y dónde están esas damiselas?

Haruka-estoy viendo una que atrae a muchos bandidos y eso es muy peligroso*fulminando con la mirada al fan club de kaioh

Michiru-quizá no quiera ser salvada*tono molesto

Haruka-no creo que una dama quiera caer en manos de algún sucio patán

Michiru-obvio que no quieres que caiga en mano de alguno si no eres tu

Haruka-podría ser, pero yo soy el mejor de todos

Michiru-un fan club interminable de conquistas lo aprueba?

Haruka-es que yo traigo la "garantía de satisfacción"

Michiru-hahaha que cosas dices tenoh

Haruka-es la verdad, gustas de mi purple poison? *pasándole el vaso de la exótica bebida

Michiru-puaj! Esto sabe a alcohol con jarabe para la tos!

Haruka-eso es …

Michiru-que bebida tan rara, a de más de que creo que eso es nocivo para la salud

Haruka-se supone que esto te pone en "ambiente" y te cura la gripe

Michiru-bueno joven tenoh, debo irme son la 1:30 am y entramos al colegio a las 8:00 am

Haruka-vamos un rato más ,esa canción es buenísima para bailar y la letra es buena!

Michiru-no gracias,no me gustan los ritmos latinos hasta luego*caminando a la salida mientras la canción sonaba:

*Mami ya tu sabes la jugada

Ahora toma una decisión educada

No mami, no soy un hombre normal no, no

Para mí la vida es para gozar

Para mí la vida es para jugar

So vamos a vivir la vida y disfrutar

Baila, déjame ver como tu mueves esa saya

Ella es candela, fuego, fire

Mami got that up great status

And she knows she's the best

No hay nadie que se mueva como ella

La gente me dice que hasta un ciego puede verla

This girl is like: "Oh my God"

Mira, mira esta chica esta que quema

The baddest girl in town

The baddest girl in town

The baddest girl in town

Tremenda joseadora

Prendida abusadora

Parisea 24 horas

Quiere ser de amiguitas que dicen que son de cora

Si bailas con ella le dicen la destructora

No para, te acorrala

Yo loco que entre a la disco vestida de gala

En el barrio la envidian pero ninguna la iguala

Ella sabe bien quien es el tiguere de véngala

Mucho flow, estilo

La reina del swing

Yo quiero verte de nuevo el tatuaje del delfín

Si bailas con ella te hechiza

Siempre tiene planes, ella nunca improvisa

No hay nadie que se mueva como ella

La gente me dice que hasta un ciego puede verla

This girl is like: "Oh my God

Mira, mira esta chica esta que quema

Yuki-se le fue la presa sensai

Haruka-ella no lo sabe pero ella va a ser mía

Yuki-eso espero maestra, mientras podemos buscar una víctima para hoy, aún es temprano

Haruka-mmm está bien yuki, pero es que esa sirena es una mujer sin igual…

La música cambio a stress de cr1m3s y el baile se volvió un poco más movido, La rubia iba por un 4to purple poison, sentía como sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse y sentía como flotaba al caminar, sus movimientos comenzaban a atontarse pero seguía estoica y galán sonriendo sin parar a cuanta chica se le acercara, tratando dela agua marina borrar de su mente la mirada.

Yuki-sensai, aquella chica nueva no deja de verte…*señalando a una guapa morena de ojos café y cabellos largo con unos sensuales lentes de pasta estilo Alex vause*que a la rubia no le pareció nada desagradable, el par de amigos se acercó poco a poco a la esquina donde bailaba con un delicioso movimiento de caderas la morena tomándola por atrás y sentir como esta se repegaba a ella en un sensual baile al ritmo de uptow funky town de bruno mars,el baile comenzó a subir de tono rápidamente y la rubia tenía una sola cosa en la mente… Mientras que yuki ligaba con una morena pero de cabellos cortos amiga de la chica con la que bailaba su compañera de aventuras e igual estaba en la misma situación, buscando entre sus pertenencias un condón disimuladamente Asi pasaron varias canciones y toqueteos sugerentes hasta que la rubia no pudo más y tomo a la morena y la llevo a su auto entre besos y caricias no vieron cuando yuki y la otra chica también subían,la rubia manejaba con apuro a su departamento,le urgia llegar y seguir con lo que va después del "calentamiento" llegaron entre besos,arrumacos y gemidos sugerentes a la habitación de la rubia,tomanto entre sus manos los pechos de la chica encima de su playera amarilla,sacándole leves gemidos mientras la morena buscaba deshacerse del cinturón Hermes La rubia se deshizo de la molesta playera,pero ahora luchando con un estorboso bra deportivo del demonio! Que no dejaba poder devorar aquellos deliciosos pechos,entre gruñidos y luchar incansablementecon el artefacto infermanal lo logro La rubia yacia en boxers calvin clein mirando a su pequeña victima lamiendo el vientre bien delineado de esta,bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su panty estorbosa,pero no impedimento para comenzar a acariciarlo por encima de esta sacando gemidos mas sonoros y exquisitos… Aprovechando la pequeña distracción de esta fue por su fiel amigo un lindo arnes que compro en Londres *a la mañana siguiente La rubia sentía como un demonio de tazmania se paseaba por su cabeza,los ojos se abrían poco a poco y esa sensación de sexo salvaje y la espalda hecha tirones por las uñas muy marcadas por la fémina en turno eran al sentir un cuerpo junto a ella,miro el reloj 6:45 AM,aun quedaba un poco de tiempo para un mañanero pensó y coenzo a besar con los ojos cerrados el cuello de su acompañante y con esa voracidad que le distinguen comenzó a ponerse sobre esta,sintió a su fiel amigo adentrarse y escucho un gruñido,suponiendo que era de placer continuo con un delicioso vaivén hasta que sintió como algo la empujaba,abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un yuki con cara de pánico Mientras ella sentía una cubetada de agua helada… Eran las 9 am en el colegio mugen,la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lagrimas aunada a la mirada de meioh… no ayudaban la rubia ayudaba a yuki en silla de ruedas que no podía ni verla,si bien las chicas se habían ido muy temprano,este se metio en la cama de la rubia huyendo del frio del sofá de la sala… Kenji-yuki que te paso?

 **Yuki-yo..me cai? Mirando a la rubia que lo fulminaba con la mirada***


	11. girl i wanth 2 eat u!

hola a mis queridos leectores,me da gusto recibir sus reviews,gracias a quien me felicito este capitulo tiene LEMON! SI LEMONS!*se pone un impermeable,una sombrilla,se sube a una lancha y huye por la inundacion!

contiene yuri asi que si no te gusta LARGATE!

personajes de naoko,bandai y mucha gente rica que si leyeran esto quiza moririan y me encerrarian en priscion por flasfemia y mal uso :c *si no vuelvo a escribir y amanezco flotando en un rio dentro de una bolsa ya saben quienes fueron*

*ni crean que la escena del yuri fue algo que paso en mi cumpleaños! ni crean!*envidienme* ok no ._. n_n

*ok no tanto asi,coff coff

*como se viste haruka y su ritual despues del baño son mios muajajaja

besos:osaka,alucard,hotaru tomoe,rodrigo,hitomi y mas! los adoro ya saben que escribo por uds! y amo sus revies sobretodo donde se meten en la historia rod por cierto :3 hay una sorpresa para ti se me ocurrio en fin les recomiendo oir las canciones que pongo porque me imagino las escenas musicalizada asi y tiene mas sentido...*love seat son silloncitos para hacer muchas cosas en ellos muajaja busquenlos en google porque si no me demandaran por perfersiom y no no quiero volver a prision! D: *SOLO SI ES LA DE OITNB *ohh si alexx&stella*baba*

su atenta servidora lily tenoh24! oh yeaa B

Haruka paso el resto del día disculpándose con yuki lo llevo a comer,lo ayudo a poder caminar y con toda la pena del mundo lo soborno con mucha ropa cara que comprarían al salir de clases , entraron a clases obvio la rubia jalaba su sillita de ruedas ante la atónita mirada de muchos.

Hayato-muy buenas tardes tenoussei y mazayato,adoro informar que tomoe quiere sus patéticos traseros en su oficina

Haruka-pues nosotros no hemos hehco nada,debe pensar en quitarno el castigo!

Hayato-no lo creo tenoh,es sobre un abuso cometido contra una estudiante el dia de ayer*guiñándole el ojo a Haruka burlonamente

Haruka-lo sabia! La amargada de meioh me acuso!,ojala no sea por lo de la chica que lleve al apartamento o un momento…MIZUNO! Dios mio me mataran! Yuki! Me mataran! Yuki?

*el peli azul aceleraba su silla a todo lo que daba,salía humo de las llantas,no quería saber que horrible castigo tenia planeado tomoe,aun no había comenzado el de la vez pasada y en su doloroso estado menos podría

*agradeció ser mas rápida que el viento y alcanzo al fugitivo que la miraba con pánico

Haruka-traidor!

Yuki-dejame huir,tu sabes lo que tomoe nos hara! Y en este estado no creo soportar mas..

Haruka-tendre que humillarme,pero prometo que nada te pasara yuki san,te lo debo y lo sabes..

Yuki-esta bien Haruka,solo espero tengas razón..

*la rubia empujo con mucho cuidado la silla y cargo a yuki por las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina de tomoe,mismo que debía tener algo muy malo entre manos para hacerla cargar a yuki y la silla por 4 enormes pisos donde estaba su oficina,abrió la puerta y entro con yuki y la cara empapada en sudor.

Tomoe-tomen asiento,bueno ud tenoh porque el joven ya se adelanto hahaha

Haruka-al grano tomoe que quiere esta vez…

Tomoe-me dijeron que ud puso sus asquerosas manos en uno de mis mas puros prodigios y eso no se lo voy a permitir!*golpeando el escritorio de ébano

Haruka-ud estuvo ahí?

Tomoe-le puse un castigo y no lo respeto! No necesite estar ahí todos la vieron!

Haruka-si a "todos" se refiere a arpía celos enfermos meoih debo decirle que no es verdad

Tomoe-meioh es una científica muy respetable del mugen y una eminencia en diseño de modas! Ella es muy confiable!

haruka-ella es una vendida y frustrada porque ella quiere que me la..

yuki-DR TOMOE! Si la srta mizuno le dice la verdad y ve que Haruka no le puso una mano encima,nos quitara el castigo?

Tomoe-la señorita mizuno no lo diría por vergüenza a que una sucia depravada la haya tocado!

Haruka-y el eres inocente hasta que se compruebe lo contrario?!que inteligente tomoe..

Tomoe-ire por mizuno,pero si es afirmativo tenoh y mazayato serán expuldados del mugen y quemados por todos los medios nacionales e internacionales..

Haruka-este,espere..*nerviosa*

Yuki-acetamos! Traiga a mizuno!

Tomoe-ok advertidos!*salio con paso fuerte de la dirección cerrando de un portazo

Haruka-eres un idiota! Si mizuno dice algo moriremos literal,me quitaran el patrocinio,mecorreran de aquí y en ningún ladop odre estudiar,quedare peor que un depravado asqueroso como si fuera peor que Sergio Andrade! D:

Yuki-querias que se lo afirmara? Huyamos ahora tenoh!

Haruka-crees que no lo hara si huimos? Se ensañara peor!

Yuki-pero no te la tiraste!

Haruka-pero si la manosee!

Yuki-te dije que te alejaras de donde estaba meioh!

Haruka-shh ahí viene*escuchando pasos y como la puerta se abria,guardaron silencio..

Tomoe-entre por favor señorita mizuno..

Amy-gracias.

Tomoe-señorita mizuno usted es una eminencia para la medicina,hija de un par de doctores reconocidos internacionalmente y su padre esta en el equipo que busca la cura del sida,por eso me preocupa que me informen que la vieron en las garras de esta bestia*señalando a Haruka

Haruka-oiga!

*la peli azul miro a la rubia con lastima y algo sonrojada,miro a tomoe,la rubia sentía que el fin había llegado cerro los ojos y volteo la cabeza esperando oir aquellas palabras que le darían muerte en vida,la peli azul tomo ahire

Amy-ella solo me contaba sobre los autos de carreras,buscamos un lugar privado para platicar ya que la música era ensordecedora,para mi el es un caballero y solo me conto el diseño y funcionamiento de los autos de la f1

*tomo estaba atonito,no creía nada,la rubia y el peliazul casi mueren por un infarto fulminante,no lo esperaban y antes de que tomoe siguiera su interrogarotio la señorita mizuno se excuso que debía terminar un trabajo y salio dejando un tomoe furico y una rubia con un yuki con un sentimiento extraño..

Yuki-I HATE SAY I TOLD YA SO!

Tomoe-que le diste tenoh?yo se que mizuno miente!

Haruka-ya la escucho de su propia boca,si dormi con alguien pero no fue mizuno,ella es toda una señorita aun..*dudo que alguien se lo quite*pensando

Yuki-ud dijo que nos quitaría el castigo ha! Tenga palabra! Nosotros si dijimos la verdad

Tomoe-tenoh dejaras d elavar los baños,yuki puedes trabajar con tenoh en artes,empiezan mañana,solo puedo recortar su sentencia..

Haruka-tramposo!

Tomoe-yo pongo las reglas tenoh no tientes a la suerte!

Haruka-ok tomoe,nos volveremos a ver..

*salieron de ahí,con cuidado bajo a yuki y la silla,fueron all mal por la ropa de yuki,mañana entrarían al taller de arte,lo cual seria bastante aburrido ya que las chicas de artes eran aburridas y no muy guuapas.,salieron del mal con muchas bolsas de ropa para ambos,Haruka dejo a yuki en su casa para que lo cuidaran sus familiares y ella condujo a su departamento de soltera quería estar sola,disfrutar el silencio,puso be together de major lazer,llego bastante rápido a su apartamento encendio las luces,puso el jacuzzi y poco a poco se metio al agua caliente,empesaba a dormirse a causa de la relajación hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar y con pereza con enojo se levanto a tomarlo

Esmeralda bm-haru,espero que hoy tengas ganas…

esme,,no quiero coshar hoy..

Esmeraldabm-hahaha quien dijo que haríamos eso ay haru,no cambias aun ni te digo pero ya vas con tu sucia mente!

Haruka-entonces?

Esmeralda-no te miento,lo pensé pero hoy dare una pequeña fiesta en mi pequeña mansión,ya sabe spuras niñas,mis hermanos no están,es algo tranquilo y me gustaría que vinieras..

Haruka-te recuerdo como son tus fiestas "tranquilas"

Esmeralda-te quejas?

Haruka-estoy cansada..

Esmeralda-que mal,pensaba pedir buffet de sushi,pizza,costillas bbq con alitas y mas comida a demás de una buena selección de alcohol sin contar que aun hay mucho de ayer,sin contar a mis guapas amigas..pero bueno tu te lo pierdes

Haruka-estabien! Solo voy un rato! Un rato!

Esmeral-da es a las 10 asi qu tienes 3 horas pequeña,besitos!

*la rubia regreso a la tina,termino su baño salio para comenzar su ritual de ponerse agua de colonia d elavanda,loción francesa por todo el cuerpo,axe en sus axilas y espalda,talco y mas perfume francés de hombre,seco el rubio cabello y lo peino con cera dejándolo perfecto,saco del armario un pantalón rojo vino,una playera cuello V color negro con el logotipo de Harley davidson una chaqueta de motociclista de piel color negro con estoperoles plata,que hacían juego con unos guantes de motociclista de los mismos componentes,botines negros de cuero también pero sin estoperoles,un cinturón Hermes parís con la H plateada y el cinto negro,puso su collar llama angeles de oro damazquinado regalo de un ex buen amigo,collar que le traía suerte y con un poder oculto a demás de que traía suerte a la rubia en algunas ocaciones*contadas pero aveces funcionaba*

Fue al garaje y encontró a su fiel Harley davidson sposter color negro mate con las laterales en negro brillozo y llantas de cara blanca,eran las 8:40 se puso sus audífonos condujo a una vinatería d elujo compro 3 botellas una de champagn ejack daniels honney ,salio de ahí y condujo hasta la alejada mansión black moon,se extraño de que no hubiera sirvientes abriendo la puerta el lugar se veía bastante tranquilo para una "fiesta" toco el timbre y tardaron unos minutos,pensaba en irse pero una esmeralda algo bebida le abria

Haruka-mirate! Estas tambaleándote y se supone que acaba de empezar!

Esmeralda-shh que acabes de llegar no significa que acabe de empezar ..

Haruka-algo aquí no me gusta,mejor me voy..

Esmeralda-tranquila te va a encantar,entremos.. o me dejaras en este estado?

*la rubia sostenia a la peliverde que no dejaba de ladearse y apestaba a alcohol,entraron a la sala y no había muestra de una fiesta hbaia restos de vasos de alcohol,pero nada mas..

Esmeralda-llevame a la habitación gigante..*voz sensual

Haruka-lo sabia!

Esmeralda-shh ahorita veras!hahaha

Haruka-solo te voy a acostar ahí y me largo ya sabia que tus intenciones no eran buenas!

Esmeralda-uy como no soy ese chico peli azul no me daras duro?

Haruka-que estas diciendo!? Como..

Esmeralda-lo supe? Fácil..tu eres la única en todo japon que puede lograr eso…yo he sido victima del terremoto tenoh*guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que estaba roja como tomate y tosia frenéticamente

*llegaron a una enorme puerta de ébano,dentro la rubia ya sabia que era la habitación del matrimonio blñack moon pero como nunca estaban en japon sus hijos en especial esmeralda lo ocupaban como "cuarto de juegos" escucho música a un volumen agradable,abrió la boca cuando vio a un grupo de chicas en camizoncitos sentadas en la cama,otras en los love seats de la habitación que estaba tenuemente iluminada por velas aromáticas e inciensos,el aura era extremadamente sexualsonaba bubble butt de major lazer despacito,las chicas se besaban entre ellas,todas eran extremadamente sensuales y bellas,la rubia trago saliva audiblemente

Esmeralda-y bien?

Haruka-es,esmeralda como es posible…

Esmeralda-shh disfruta*jalándola al centro

Esmeralda les dije que les traería al tigre…

*gritos en coro junto con miradas lascivas de las presentes que se acercaban peligrosa,ente a la rubia y pelebana por su cercanía*

*la rubia no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a besar a una hermosa peliroja de cabellos largos y lacios que tenia un tatuaje de media luna en el vientre mientras,una fiera morena le besapa el cuello por detrás y la despojaba de la chaqueta de cuero,los cabellos chinos de la morena desprendían un olor tan sensual que encendian cada impulso de la rubia y los besos d ela pelirroja los acompañaban con choques eléctricos directo a lugares que comenzaban a empaparse… una tierna castaña de coleta que miraba la escena sonrojada por la exitacion y besaba a la señorita blackmoon sin dejar de ver como sus amigas disfrutaban a la andrógina rubia,del otro lado de la habitación sobre un love seat * estaban una peliverde estilo suicide girl* lamiendo el sexo de una rubia que se tocaba los pechos asi misma y gemia profusamente ,si no fuera que lean on de major lazer comenzaba a sonar hubiera creido que ese sonido llenaría la habitación sin importar su tamaño,la sensual pelirroja con el liguero negro ya la había despojado de su pantalón y besaba sus atléticas piernas,mientras la morena se apoderaba ahora de su roja boca que soltaba pequeños suspiros,no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a acariciarle los pechoas a la morena mientras sentía como la pelirroja comenzaba a subir poco a poco de manera tortuosa,comenzaba a sonar love machine de non tiq y la chica que estaba con blackmoon comenzaba a besar a la peliverde y la castaña con la heredera de la fortuna moon,la rubia sentía que estaba en el olimpo rodeada de ninfas sensuales que la llevaban cual hoja al viento con un sutil coqueteo

El primer gemido de la noche salio de su boca la peliroja había llegado a su clítoris y comenzaba a lamerlo juguetonamente mientras reia,la rubia tenia un delicioso y erecto pezón de la morena entre sus dientes haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor placentero, tomo a la rubia del cabello y la jalo hacia ella haciendo que todo su pecho quedara dentro de su calida boca,el otro par de chicas gemia desenfrenadamente mientras la rubia penetraba con los dedos a la castaña que movia la cadera al ritmo de su placer

La rubia empujo a la peliroja y se quito de la morena,le regalo una mirada extraña al ambiente,busco el pequeño minibar y se srivio una copa de cognac a las rocas,se golpeo la cara 3 veces camino a paso lento a la cama donde estaba esmeralda en un beso con las otras 5 chicas…haruka la tomo entre sus brazos y comezo a besar su cuello sacándole gemidos a la millonaria heredera sentía manos en su espalda y piernas,pero no le importo saber de quien eran,si no le quedaba otra mas que disfrutar lo haría a los grande,vertio un poco de su cognac en los pechos de la chica que se estremecio al sentir el frio,se lamio los dedos y los introdujo dentro de ella,sacando gemidos ensordecedores,la chica suicide girl la movia para darle sexo oral a la rubia que no podía negarse….

*suicide girl chicas tatuadas y sensuales favor de googlearlo en especial radeo suicide...


	12. no puedo mas

hola me apure en esto ya que le dare con todo a te amare,saludos a mis lectores de cajon:hitomi,hotaru,osaka,rodrigo,janet haruka,allucard etc amo sus reviews y me hacen echarle ganas a mis problemas mentales *activa el chico en la relacion*la cancion aunque no me gusta el reggaton e spausada y cursi y es parte importante de la historia,un beso tambien a mis lectores de closet que no dejan rw espero les guste y espero sus comentarios n_n un abrazo beibis

Abrió los ojos de un golpe,había perdido la nocion del tiempo en aquella habitación,no podía negarlo estaba cansada ,no sentía nada de resaca y suponía que había sacado todo el alcohol y sus tosinas de manera"atlética"miraba las perlas de sudor en su pecho,sentía mucho calor a causa a los multipes brazos que la abrazaban,miro al techo estilo indu de la enorme habitación,no sabia que hora era ni cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí,pero de algo estaba segura necesitaba huir,arrimo 3 pares d ebrasos que la acunaban tomo su ropa y se vistió por partes,joder la cabeza le daba vueltas,caminaba como una especie de zombie robot,le echo una ultima mirada a la habitación que olia a alcohol,sexo y divercion,aquellas niñas seguirían dormidas unas horas mas antes d enotar su ausencia.

*aquella triste melodía salía de su violin,se sentía incompleta no tenia muchos amigos en el mugen ni en ningún lugar,la mayoría de sus amistades no eran sinceras y solo le importaban su fama y fortuna sin contar su belleza descomunal,no había un novio… no por falta de pretendientes si no por su falta de interés en esos chicos tan huecos y mediocres y el único que podría decir que le gustaba era un idiota mujeriego alcohólico,sus padres solo la tenían como un tropeo de la hija prodigio a la cual "amaban" sin saber ni siquiera sus gustos y si lo sabían los aborrecían.

Eran las 7:30 debia quitarse el camizon y comenzar a vestirse con el uniforme del mugen hoy tomaría clase de artes,quería retomar la pintura y lo haría con el pie derecho,desayuno y corrio a cambiarse con su impecable uniforme.

*llego a su apartamento sin saber como,sus movimientos eran torpes,y su visión era pésima,agradeció a los dioses no haberse matado entro a su habitación y se dio una ducha de agua helada salio para vestirse elegantemente con el uniforme del mugen,hizo el ritual d elocion y perfume con talco,s epeino con cera,esta vez se plancho el flequillo se sonrio al verse tan guapo?

Saco sus típicas gafas de aviador color café(para ocultar sus bonitas ojeras de búho)

Un cinturón Hermes como era costumbre con la H en dorado y cinto café,mancuernilas LV,y un elegante pisa corbata de oro con un rayo grabado,entro al garaje y saco un hermoso ferrari sg rojo con asientos de piel café,conecto el ipod que tocaba honey honey de le butcherettes,condujo como un rayo levantando las hojas y alguna que otra falda de alguna chica,se estaciono en un drive in para comer su desayuno y una deliciosa taza de te verde, la mesera le lanzaba coquetas miradas a la rubia quizá confundiéndola con un guapo chico,la guapa chica de cabellos grisáceos y ojos café le sonreía cada vez que se acercaba a preguntarle si no necesitaba algo mas.

La rubia estaba tan cansada de "dar amor" que la ignoraba con sutileza,algún dia volveria por ella,pero hoy no se daría ese gusto miro su reloj bulova 8:15 condujo al mugen y se sonrio había hecho un recor de llegar en solo 5 minutos,sus movimientos estaban volviendo a ser normales,vio a un yuki con muletas,le abrazo para darle apoyo y le sonrio a su fiel paiky de fiestas.

Caminaron por los jardines del mugen,hasta que un par de chicas le gritaba a la rubia, a decir verdad una era bastante linda pero la otra no le agrado en lo mas minimo a la rubia superficial ya que esta no era muy "guapa" la cual era chaparrita algo rellenita con lentes estilo tomoe y vestida de manera extraña ,mientras la guapa castaña de ojos avellana le sonreía sensualmente haciendo a la rubia volviéndose a plantear el placer de aquel día

-Tenoh! Eres hermoso .yo quiero todo contigo príncipe del trueno*en la baba

-osea tonta el se quedara conmigo!*barriendo a la chica menos agraciada con la mirada

A la rubia le divertia eso,quería algo de diversión,yuki y ella se son rieron complices

Yuki-una pelea chicas! Un solo premio! Tenoh! Hagan sus apuestas! Tenoh por una noche ¡

*los golpes no se hicieron esperal,la chica de cabellos negros estaba en el suelo siendo victima de la castaña,cosa que le agradaba a la rubia quien sintió la mirada de unos ojos purpura,volteo para ver a la pequeña Hotaru tomoe que se acercaba con algunos amigos a ver la pelea

Horatu-hahaha eres taaaan tenoh!*refiriéndose a algo mas que malefica

Haruka-ya me conoces pequeña hime-chan

Hotaru-por eso te amo bff! Pero yo no me fiaría he…*señalando a las chicas

La sensual castaña yacia en el suelo golpeada brutalmente por la chica menos guapa..,Haruka sintió pánico,no quería domrir con ella,corrio en busca del perfecto del mugen en busca de ayuda

-que demonios quieres tenoh?!

Haruka-etto..hay dos mujeres peleando por mi en los jardines..

-y eso que tiene de malo?*sabiendo que Haruka amaba esas demostraciones estilo circo romano

Haruka-es que va ganando la fea! D:

-eso se llama karma!,no pienso ayudarte

*la rubia saco una buena cantitad de billetes,sabia que ese chico era un becado y no tenia mucho dinero,acepto porque era el equivalente a 500 dls,el percance termino y la chica ganadora se fue llorando y Haruka la ignoro

Hotaru-podrias explicarme como lo haces?

*le sonríe a la pequeña pelinegra en respuesta a su pregunta

Hotaru-eso lo explica todo,puedo pedirte consejos sobre chicas? Hay unas que me andan rondando Haruka sensei

Haruka-hime chan,regla numero 1 y de oro,si una activa te lleva al cine,a pasear por la ciudad,te quiere coger,si una activa te manda cartas de amor y te quiere llevar al teatro te quiere coger,si una activa NO hace ningúna de estas cosas e spobre,pero te quiere coger..

Hotaru-el león cree que todos son de su condición

Haruka-el mejor león J

Hotaru –eres imposible

Haruka-puedo saber quien anda tras el juveniel trasero de la srita tomoe?

Hotaru-celosa?

Haruka-mira lolita eres como mi hija,yo te meti al mundo de la fiesta y el glamour aunque eres menor de edad y te estimo,ere sky diferente a tu p… padre amargado

Hotaru-una chica nueva,bien virgen pero me agrada su pureza…se llama amy

Haruka-mizuno!? D:

Hotaru-tuuu!? Ya te la diste!?fijate que no me molesta compartir contigo pero me la imagine mas decente..

Haruka-etto,no para nada de hecho me toma por sorpresa…*mientiendo como si fuera a ganar un oscar y un armando XD

Hotaru-deberiamos ir por un café al rato…

Haruka-hoy tengo que cumplir un castigo en clase de artes..pff

Hotaru-que lastima BAKA por portarte nohsamente mal haha

Se despidieron,las clases pasaron con nrmalidad,alguno que otro cuchicheo d ela pelea pero el tiempo había volado y camino con pesar a la "terroríficamente aburrida" aula de artes

Abrió la puerta con desgano y los ojos entreaiertos por aburrimiento,pero lo primeor que vio la dejo boquiabierta,la hermosa sirena estaba ahí sola para ella!

Estaba empezando a trazar con sus carboncillos en un lienzo algo que parecía ser un hermoso paisaje del mar,era tan talentosa y hermosa que sin darse cuenta camino hacia ella despacio y la admiro tan pura,tan bella,tan tierna pff esa mujercita era una mustia femme fatalle y un dia de esos la iba a matar

Michiru-que haces aquí? Acaso se descompuso tu cochesito?

Haruka-etto,me gustan las artes…y debo estar aquí por un castigo*el d eno tocarte sirena

Michiru-no te ves como alguien que guste del arte

Haruka-amo a koonz,dali,varrio,ono,davincci y de los nacionales…

mIchiru-shh ya me di cuenta que sabes baka!

*la rubia miro el violin que estaba junto a un bonito cuaderno de dibujo

Haruka-tocas? Yo toco el piano…

Michiru-enserio? Wow todo un estuche de monerias¨*realmente no creía que tuviera esa afinidad el se veía torpe y soso

Haruka-deberíamos tocar un dia y convencerte*pose de galan

Michiru-claro*sarcasmo

Haruka-o te da miedo?*retando

Michiru-lo único que me da miedo es ud joven tenoh

haruka-pues en ese caso me retiro…*fingiendo muy bien sentirse herida

Michiru-podria ser mañana*tratando de arreglarlo,había sido muy grosera

Haruka*pénsando funciono!

La clase paso entre miradas indesifrables,a Michiru le gustaba el rubio pero no quería caer en manos de un mujeriego..la rubia le ayudo con sus cosas y la llevo a la limosina donde la esperaba un mal encarado "gorilla",no sabia porque pero se sentía flotar al dejar a la aguamarina

Sin saber que esta estaba disimulando pero en verdad estaba igual-…

La rubia caminaba entre nubes por el estacionamiento cuando un chico muy guapo de intercmbio llamado Rodrigo estaba recargado en su Ferrari,se veía molesto

Haruka-se te perdió algo?*con desden

Rodigo-oye tu mocosa del infierno!respeta a la smujeres y deja d etratarlas como objetos!ojala algún dia te enamores de alguien y nunca te haga caso chusma!pobre ilusa egoísta! Te odio!

Haruka-ok… algo mas ¿

Rodrigo-BAKAA ERES UNA IDIOTA! Novale discutir contigo imbécil!

*el chico guapo se alejo furico si no lo hacia golpearía a esa rubia como sabia que era rubia? Ohh alguien le había confiado su secreto pero el solo quería decirle lo que creía d ela gente asi

La rubia se desconcertó pero condujo a su casa escuchando no puedo mas de pitbull*

Esperaba con ansias el dia de mañana…


	13. Chapter 13

este capitulo es bastante corto porque estoy enojada de que cerraran la cuenta de janeth haruka aunque ya tiene otra sigo molesta!

Llego a su apartamento con una enorme sonrisa, lo había conseguido tendría una cita con la niña aguamarina era la primera vez que en mucho tiempo en sentir emoción en ver a alguna chica,dejo las llaves en la mesita del elegante living camino hacia su cama y sin cambiarse se quedo perdidamente dormida entre imágenes del día de mañana, a donde la llevaría y de que cosas platicarían y todo lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir una segunda cita.

-despertó antes de que sonara el despertador,se baño y comenzó con aquel ritual de talco y loción,plancho sus cabellos y desacomodo los mechones de su fleco,vistió el uniforme del mugen con unas mancuernillas de oro damasquinado y un ostentoso cinturón Gucci que combianaba con el uniforme,se sorio al espejo bajo al garaje y quito una fina sabana de satén crema para encontrar un flameante convertible rojo edición especial,subio a el conecto el ipod para escuchar rescue mister de tr/st se puso unas gafas carrera negras,se veía como el playboy que era condujo al mugen y los gritos del tenoh's fan club no se hicieron esperar y a diferencia de otros días les regresaba las sonrisas con galantería incluso a sus haters que le gritaban

-jodete tenoh!

Haruka-tu también campeón!

-tenoh vete al carajo maldito presumido!

Haruka-claro me ire en mi Ferrari y te traigo algo a mi regreso!

-la tienes chiquita tenoh!

Haruka-tu mama no dijo eso!

Encontró a yuki hablando con una guapa castaña que hacia postres "especiales" su nombre era lita,parecía una chica inocente con un gran don para la repostería cosa que aprovechaba para hacer panques "especiales"para los chicos del mugen entregaba y se iba de vez en cuando la encontraban en fiestas,haruka ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar aquel delicioso dulce

La chica le sonrió a la rubia y le entrego un pequeño muffin con weed y se despidió guiñándole un ojo

Yuki-tenousei,te regalo un muffin y a mi me los vende y bien caros :c

Haruka-te lo regalo yuki, tiene mucho tiempo que no pruebo algo asi y no quiero volver

Yuki-aburrida -_-

Haruka-aparte me están haciendo antidopping en la f1

Yuki-ah cierto oye te ves diferente tenoh

Haruka-hoy es un buen dia,los pajaritos cantan,la briza es suave,tengo una importante carrera en dos semanas y ganare un millón de dólares sin contar que hoy tengo una cita muy importante con la señorita kaioh

Yuki-mi michiru kaioh?la violinista?!woow esa chica esta hecha un cuuuuuerpazo! *u*

Haruka-es linda,inteligente dbo conseguir una segunda cita!

Yuki-haru te estas enamorando! Uy uy uy mi bebe esta creciendo :´)

Haruka-me vuelves a decir bebe y te pateo justo en tus…

Hotaru-que agresividad!

Haruka-hime chan!

Hotaru-asi que tienes una cita!

Yuki-le digo que el amorts toca a su puerta!

Haruka-eso no es verdad solo la señorita kaioh se me hace muy talentosa y la admiro

Hotaru-no e spor arruinar el momento pero las clases ya comenzaron ,mañana me cuentas que tal la acción eh tenoh!

-entraron a clases la rubia suspiraba al pasar por el salón de la aguamarina,las clases pasaron volando y por increíble que parezca la rubia le presto atención a todas salio corriendo a la salida en busca de la bella señorita kaioh,la busco entre el mar de estudiantes y el mar del numeroso fan club kaioh,se abrió paso entre la multitud soltando golpes y tacleadas hasta llegar con la aguamarina y el gorila la joven violinista se sorprendio al ver al guapo rubio ya que había jurado que su club de fans lo apartaría de ella,pero su coraozn se aselero al verlo tan decidido


	14. Chapter 14

hola pequeños se que he estado resagando esta historia por dedicarme de lleno a te amare mañana actualizo otravez esta bonita historia :) dedicado a anonimo y hotaru tomoe principalmente y a todos los que me siguen xD tengo mas caps de esto pero falta medio pulirlos :c no me odien u-u

Su corazón se estremeció al verlo llegar con aquella sonrisa que irradiaba galantería,lo había visto abrirse entre la multitud que cercaba la impoenente limosina donde viajaría,sus rubios cabellos pegados a su rostro por el sudor lo hacían verse aun mas guapo,vio que su guarda espaldas se tronaba los dedos para "encargarse"del rubio,rápidamente le hizo señas de que lo dejase pasar.

Haruka-michiru!etto…me preguntaba si aun estaba en pie lo de la he..salida?

Michiru-vaya joven tenoh,lo crei mas despistado y olvidadizo,le parece bien a las 7 en el parque que esta en el centro de juban?

Haruka-perfecto,ahí estare!

-no sabia porque le había dicho que si,lo peor le había dado una hora y un lugar,pero algo le incitava a conocer a aquel guapo rubio que aparte de interesante,era el único chico que realmente le había gustado en esos 17 años…imagino mil escenas cursis,una escapada a la playa pero no..el no era ese tipo y quizá ella tampoco.

-todos le miraban con incredulidad ,normalmente la señorita kaioh bateaba a quien s ele acercarse,normalmente estaba sola aunque en ocaciones estaba acompañada de dos chicas al parecer sus únicas amigas que había logrado hacer en ese corto tiempo del mugen

Una era una chica bastante bonita yamada ukiyo era una princesa mientras que la otra no era nada bonita,regordeta chistosa y amargada con un look bastante rudo con playeras de bandas de deathcore que la ayudaban a espantar a quien s ele acercara.

Los murmullos de odio no se hicieron esperar ,se subio a su auto corrió a su auto eran las 3 de la tarde faltaban 4 largas horas y estaba nerviosa porque no sabia a donde llevarla,no sabia porque no quería llevarla a aquel restaurante a donde llevaba a todas,quería que esta vez fuese especial,puso en el asiento del copiloto el muffin "mágico"que lita le había obsequiado,condujo mas rápido de lo habitual,sentía el aire despeinar sus dorados cabellos,se snetia libre,se sentía feliz como hacia mucho no lo sentía,llego a su apartamento,se ducho con tranquilidad,quería que el perfume del jabon se impregnaran a su piel,salio y comenzó con el ritual de perfume,loción y talco,se puso una camisa blanca de cuello francés,un imponente rollex,unos skinny jeans negros y unos botines negros,un hermoso cinturón loui voitton,salio en el Ferrari,condujo a una pequeña pastelería le llevaría un cupcake de fresas con una figurilla de fondant-a las chicas les gusta eso cierto? El pastelito estaba bien… pero hacia falta algo mas "romántico"busco un puesto de flores

Pensó en comprar un fastuso rmo de rosas pero realmente era bastante pronto.. eligio un ramo de lilys blancas mezcladas con hermosas flores de sakura para darle un toque femenico y elegante a la vez,miro su reloj las 5:30 y el parque estaba bastante cerca,dejo las cosas en el auto y llamo a yuki,se snetia nerviosa quizá su mejor amigo le tranquilisaria.

Haruka-yuki san!

Yuki-lo sabes!? Todo el mugen habla de ti! Tomoe esta furioso!

Haruka-lo se! Pero yuki!

Yuki-meioh esta que arde del coraj…

Haruka-YUKI! Estoy nerviosa :c

Yuki-tu se tu misma,eres el gran huracán tenoh! Todas babean por ti,la vas a llevar a casa y será uno de tus mejores trofeos!

Haruka-etto…ella es diferente

Yuki-toldya bebe ya conoces el amor!

Haruka-eso no es verdad!

Yuki-sii n_n alfin mi bebe sabe lo que es el amor!

Haruka-eres un idiota,solo me pones mas nerviosa!

Yuki-si tienes problemas me llamas y voy a salvarte! Super yuki to the rescue!

Haruka-no lo creo.. recuerdas esas veces donde me "salvarías"

Yuki-obvio! Como olvidar como acabamos en prison. Ohh..tienes razón :c

Haruka-eres un idiota!

Yuki-soy tu idiota favorito bebe

Haruka-no se como puedes ser mi bff!

Yuki-en fin mañana me cuentas que tal te fue picara maquina del amortz

-realmente la llamada a yuki no le había ayudado en nada y estaba mas nerviosa,entro a una pequeña cafetería para tomarse un café bastante cargado y poder despejarse

Al otro lado de la ciudad

Un monton de ropa que crecía cada vez que se miraba al espejo y no le convencia,se miraba al espejo un perfecto auendo de camisiola blanca sin mangas y un pañuelo rojo atado a su cuello al estilo parisino,unos jeans pesqueros y unas sandalias blancas,otro outfit arrojado,cambio d elos sensual a lo rocker y d elo rocker a lo hípster pero nada le convencia..estaba decesperada eran las 6 de la tarde una hora para verlo!suspiro resignada,nada le gustaba y era una extraña sensación en ella..


	15. strike two

Lily tenoh corre rapido huyendo del linchamiento inminente de sus seguidores,lo se pero este mes trabaje como el esclavo que soy... :(

gracias a todos,este fic es para que rian y juro solemnemente con mi mano en mi manga sailormoon que esta semana actualizo nuevamente asi que dejen rr,les amndo un abrazo y ren kaioh ya di que en tu amor me hace libre el bebe que mihciru espera es mio!(ya actualiza haha)

hotaru tomoe:dedicado a ti mi pequeña

si auds tambien otros lectores y alos nuevos les tengo una sorpresa asi que haganse presentes! presentes dije! yo los invoco!

-Faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada, estaba enojada con ella misma, cansada y para terminar con los nervios a todo lo que du mente y corazón podian soportar,eligio una comoda playera lisa color gris oxford,unos skinny jeans con unos graciosos botines aterciopelados color negro que combinaban con un elegante abrigo tipo militar,se maquillo un poco ya que no lo necesitaba paea verse mas bella 

-se sentó a esperar en el parque era la hora y el lugar indicados,el atuendo indicado, las flores indicadas y la chica,su corazón bombeaba sangre a litros por segundo,se froraba las manos con Decesperacion  
El viendo arrastraba hojas en un curioso vaivén, podía oír las conversaciones de las parejas,el ululeo de las aves que regresaban a sus nidos después de un agotador día, miro su reloj 10 minutos tarde...le resto importancia  
Jamas la habían plantado,nunca había esperado ya que ella era quien se daba aquel lujo de llegar tarde e incluso no llegar, kaioh era igual...  
Suspiro regalándole la última mirada a su reloj que anunciaba 30minutos de demora,que torpe había sido y que idiota se veía, se regaño mentalmente al verse ahi,con un ramo de flores,flores?cuando habia Haruka tenoh comprado flores!?  
Cuando habia comprado un cupcake!? Cuando habia llegado temprano a una cita!? Es mas cuando habia tenido una cita?  
Por mas qué intentará enojarse con la mujer que la había dejado plantada no podia,sin embargo se odiaba a si misma, el ego y el orgullo ardían  
Se levantó, camino hacia el bote de basura y deposito el ramo en él, llamo a yuki con la voz más tranquila que pudo modular, acordando verlo para ir a algún bar cercano...  
Vio un grupo de niños que corrían hacia los juegos y cantaban divertidas canciones, recorrió con la mirada todos los rincones alcanzables a su vista buscando a la ninfa aguamarina, pensó en llamarle al móvil pero que ilusa era, no se li había pedido, peor aún la aguamarina no se lo había dado…

Respiro hondo y camino hacia su auto para poder acomodarse el cabello,se sonrio en el espejo como era costumbre,esa era su noche ni nada ni nadie podría arruinarla

-tardo en lograr perdérsele a su guarda espaldas,corrió quedando sin aliento para poder llegar al paqrque,paso su azul mirada por todo el parque deseando encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeralda,pero no los encontró,se maldijo por no haber llegado temprano pero madijo mas que no se le hubiera ocurrido el pedirle el teléfono al rubio,que podía segurar estaba que echaba lumbre por los ojos o quizá ya estaría en otro lugar con otra de sus conquistas,pensó en volver a la camioneta a donde habia dicho a su guarura que le esperase pero no se sentía con animos de volver a la mansión kaioh

Respiro hondo y llamo a una de sus escasas amigas, para que le alcanzase a tomar un café,necesitaba calmar su alma,sentía un extraño e inexplicable dolor en el pecho….

\- Se regalo la última mirada en el retrovisor,se veía increíble,lanzo un suspiro que fue interrumpido por el golpeteo en el cristal,bajo la ventanilla para encontrarse con un guapo yuki peinado con los cabellos hacia atrás y con una sonrisa le mostraba una bolsa con varias botellas de fino whyskey escoces

\- Yuki-es hora de irno mi querida tenoussei J

\- Haruka-ah si? Y a donde?

\- Yuki-A una fiesta bien cool!

\- Haruka-tan cool como la fiesta donde terminamos en prisión?(sarcasmo)

\- Yuki-mas cool! :D

\- Haruka-como la fiesta en la que terminamos en las vegas casados con unas strippers tailandesas?

\- Yuki-mas cool!

\- Haruka-como la vez que terminamos encima d ela torre de tokio gritando godzilla?

\- Yuki-shiii!

\- Haruka-en ese caso yuki,no cuentas conmigo… siempre salen mal nuestras fiestas!

\- Yuki-pero eso es lo cool! Siempre pasan cosas locas y geniales,sin contar que terminas "anotando" con chicas extra deliiocosamente sensuales!

\- Haruka-etto… vamos pues

\- Yuki-asi se habla,saquemos al cassanova tenoh al ataque! Anda haru haz un rugidito!

\- Haruka-ehh yuki no creo hacer un "rigidiro"

\- Yuki-anda uno chiquito de tigre tenoh!

\- Haruka-rooar…

\- Yuki-mas duro!

\- Haruka-roooar..

\- Yuki-mas duro!

\- HarukaROOOOOWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR°!

\- Yuki-el tigre tenoh ha vuelto señores! Vamonos!

\- Haruka-que demonios haces idiota?

\- Yuki-yo conduzco,hoy soy tu sirviente!

\- Haruka-no yuki! Déjalo asi

\- Yuki-dije que yo conduzco,ándale quita tu deliolcoso trasero de aquí y ándate al asiento de copiloto

*la rubia obedecio de mala gana cosa que no le importo al peliazul que ponía uptown funk de bruno mars y conducia a una velocidad moderada,cosa que mataba a la rubia,que miraba a yuki,ala carretera y volvia la mirada a este y asi sucesivamente…

Haruka-JODER CONDUCES COMO UNA ANCIANA!

Yuki-tu abuela conduce como una anciana!

Haruka-es porque es una anciana imbécil!

Yuki….. ya casi llegamos,mira es aquella mansión de ahí..

Una gran mansion nipona se asomaba entre unos enormes arboles que cubrían un poco la entrada..

Haruka-puedo saber de quien es esa mansion? Debe datar de los años 20s

Y ha de valer cerca de medio millón de yenes por año…

Yuki-no se,solo me invitaron…pero ve cuanto mas nos acercamos mas suena la música! A de mas ya viste todos los autos d elujo que están fuera? Alguien necesita al gran corredor tenoh para humillarlos papaw..

Haruka-insolentes ya verán!

*se estacionaron junto a una cayenne negra,podían oir la música y sentir el ambiente desde la entrada,donde una guapa chica vestida de maidd les abria la gran puerta de madera,la imagen era irreal,luces de colores,chicas candentes muchas que nunca había visto,alguna que otra modelo y ex conquista acompañadas de guapos playboys japoneses y de intercambio bailando al ensordecedor ritmo de BOOYAAH de showtek,nadie la opacaría,sacudió sus cabellos y se acerco bailando,haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ese guapo príncipe,chicas dejaban a sus novios por contemplarlo

Los tragos no faltaron en llegarle junto con miradas lascivas y mujeres que no perdían la oportunidad de restregársele haciendo que esta sonriera al sentir como se chorreaba un poco de su whyskey,sonaba bootty booty de pitbull ,bailaba con una guapa chica de morados cabellos,sentía una felicidad absoluta sintiendo las miradas de las chicas sobre de ella y la de los típicos haters acribillarla con la mirada,mientras yuki bailaba con una guapa francesa hija de un empresario que había ido a japon a visitar a unos amigos.


	16. the monument

entre la obscuridad de la noche y las luces de la ciudad con una capucha negra aparece lily tenoh mientras mira a ambos lados en busca de ezquivar los tomates asesinos del publico por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo,agradece a la vida que los reviews y pensamientos de los lectores no sean dagas porque si no ya hubiera caido muerta desde hace mucho... se disculpa y agradece a Hotaru tomoe que es un dulce,a alucard que siempre comenta y a osaka! pequeño bebe panda" :3 ren kaioh y se une a la pena que invade al hermano vicentk que sufrio la perdida de su mascota piciosa (un cullo con mejor peinado que yo ;( ) abrazos hermano,comentarles que barn loren ya actualizooo! *0* dejen sus rws amiguitos y debo hacer la a chat d elune,vanessa y mas amigos lectores a los cuales sin conocer quiero mucho en verdad: este fic tiene alguna que otra(ay ajaaa) falta d eortografia,basado en cosas que me pasan a veces o me han pasado y es de tematica graciosa para divertirlos con mis desgacias y locuras ocurrentes ypo eso no le presto tanto amor como a te amare... personajes de naoko y felices 20 años sailormoon :3 los amo chicos ya no los abandonare tan feo y espero estos chicos haru y yuki logren sobrevivir y desenmee suerte en mis proyectos como mepresaria y tambien en estos de escritora xD beso beibis

Las luces,los tragos y los candentes movimientos hicieron los suyo varios minutos después..

Yuki estaba en una de las alcobas de arriba divirtiéndose con la francesa,mientras tenoh bailaba persuit the happines de Steve aoki ahora con una guapa chica de ojos casi tan verdes como los suyos,olvido el dolor pasado para dar paso a esa excitación que conocía bien,ese placer de ser carnal y terrenal a la vez estaba a nada de sacar a la presa en cuestión de la pista de baile,camino entre la gente apretada que bailaba y bebia sin medida al ritmo de las parpadeantes luces,estaba por salir de aquel sofocante lugar con la presa en mano.

Caminaron por la sala de la elegante mansion entre risas,besos y sensuales forcejeos cayendo jadeantes sobre un comodo sofá,luchando por deshacerse de las ropas de la otra valiéndose de mordidas,sensuales arañazos en la espalda,despiadadas mordiditas de lóbulo y labio inferior.

El ya bien conocido marcador de la rubia mostraba que iba ganando como costumbre

Haruka 1-0chica nueva.

La blusa de la chica yacia junto con su sostén en el suelo mientras la atlética corredora aun conservaba su camisa y pantalones aunque echos tirones y desabrochados,la chica gemia dulcemente en su oído hasta que un par de palabras la sacaron de aquel sensual trance

x-ha-haruka tengo sed podrias traerme una copa de champagne?

*la corredora estaba molesta,como era posible que aquella mocosa se atreviese a interrumpir el ato mas importante?no pudo resistirse a aquella tierna mirada y a su dulce vocecita que hacían juego con las sensuales medias negras en que reposaban sobre sus hombros..

Se acomodo como puedo la ropa y corrió como bolido a donde estaba la barra de bebidas,no se fijo quien atendia,solo alcanzo a ver una larga cabellera verde pero no presto atención pidió un whiskey en las rocas y la copa de champagne camino rumbo a la sala de regreso

Le dio un sorbo a su whiskey que tenia un curioso sabor pero le resto importancia,siguió su camino hasta que sientio una mirada azul zafiro pnetrante seguirle,era ella michiru kaioh que se acercaba a ella para besarle apasionadamente de la nada,era como estar en el cielo,los besos se tornaron en caricias,la respiración en gemidos y los gemidos en placer..

Despertó con michiru a un lado,Dios! Era hermosa se acerco a besar su desnuda espalda aquel dia era perfecto lo sabia aunque apenas había comenzado ,los tenues rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar la desastroza habitación tornándola anaranjada,quería que michiru le recrdase como un "caballero" asi que se dispuso a ir por el desayuno y volver antes de que esta despertara se vistió con sus pantalones negros,unos conrverse de bota del mismo color y una camisa cuello en v con un gato dentro de un pentagrama y el 666 en el brazo,se pus un sombrero negro de ala ancha y sus rayban aviator,salio del apartamento cuando…

-PUM!

FLASH!

FLASH!

-ES VERDAD QUE LA SEÑORITA KAIOH ESTA AHÍ DENTRO?

-QUE SE SIENTE SER EL UNICO HOMBRE CON EL QUE Se le HA VISTO?

-ELLA CAZO AL CAZADOR! COMO SE SIENTE?

-QUE OPINAN SUS CONQUISTAS SEÑOR TENOH?

-ELLA ES OTRA MAS?

Haruka-ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ! MALDITAS ARPIAS ASQUEROSAS!

Tomo su convertible y entre flashes y reporteros arranco,agradeció ponerse las gafas no sabia porque usaban flash de dia,no tenia sentido,nada lo tenia,prendio la radio para escuchar música ya que había olvidado su ipod

-breaking news tokio: hoy tenemos el cielo despejado y un poco de calor y en otras noticias HARUKA TENOH ES NOMBRADO HEROE NACIONAL!

Haruka-pero que carajos? O_o

-todo fue muy confuso después ,se vio una multitud de gente en la gran torre de tokio gritando alabanzas al rey tenoh!,al parecer nadie creia que michiru kaioh había cedido a los encantos de un "hombre" ,los puestos de revistas mostraban morbosos titulares de el rayo tenoh!

-despues se vio arrodillada ante el presidente de japon quien le entregaba las llaves de la ciudad y ante una gran caravana en su honor titulaban aquel dia como el dia nacional de haruka tenoh,todo pasaba muy rápido estaba en una fiesta con Katty Perry que lloraba desconsolada por los fuertes rumores de que había embarazado a michiru.. el mundo se había vuelto loco! Portaba un hermoso tuxedo Armani,sonreía a toda una nación que le adoraba,Forbes,times,todo el mundo hablaba del gran haruka! George clooney le invitaba a jugar golf,pitbull le pedia consejos con las mujeres y brad,brad y ella iban a los mejores clubs a conquistar chicas,Emma Watson se había vuelto alcohólica por la terrible ruptura de corazón,todas las actrices de japon lloraban aquella perdida

En los puestos,figurines del gran tenoh!,posters,playeras,incluso había una revista para el publico masculino con el encabezado LEA AQUÍ LOS SECRETOS SEXUALES DEL GRAN CORREDOR

Wtf penso ella jamas habia dado esa entrevista y nunca lo haría,otro grupo de chicas lloraba el "inminente"matrimonio y otro grupo lloraba por michiru que había caído en las fauces del lobo.

Condujo hacia su mansion lo mas rápido que el porche carrera II dos daba,tratando de perder a la molesta prensa,agradeció a los dioses al entrar y ver como la reja de la entrada cerraba tras su auto dejándolos fuera,corrió hacia la amnsion resguardándose sobre su cama y cerrando los ojos

-HARUKA!,HARUKAAA!

*abrió los ojos y se encontró con la asustada mirada de yuki que le ponía una toalla empapada de agua helada en la frente

Yuki-estas bien?digo después de lo de ayer… y la prensa ya esta hablando… debemos salvar tu reputación! D:

Haruka- fue lo mejor que me ha pasado! Esa mujer es un angel! Es mi vida! Solo falto una noche para terminar de convencerme!

Yuki-*(cara incrédula y ojos como platos)- pero tu la odias!

Haruka-jamas podría odiar algo tan bello!tan perfecto!

Yuki-espera espera!*(examinando en busca de algún golpe en la cabeza)0_0

Haruka-que haces imbécil!? No entiendes lo que te digo verdad?

Yuki-vaya pues lo que no entiendo como pasas del odio al amor en un solo dia! Que te hicieron haru!? DEVUELVANME A MI HARUUU!

Haruka-a ver estúpido- de que demonios hablas?!

Yuki-*llorando* que te hizo esa horrible y mala mujer? Brujería? Te de calzon? Vudoo?

Haruka-es amor yuki! El ma spuro y bello amor!

Yuki-pero tu no puedes amar a esa mujer! Es el anticristo! El anti buda,el anti todo!

Haruka-que dices estúpido?! Como te atreves a hablar asi de michiru kaioh?!

Yuki-que carajos?! O_o

Haruka-como si no supieras que pase la noche haciéndole el amor!

Yuki-haruka! Te haz golpeado la cabeza o tomado algo que no debias?

Haruka-que tonterías dices?! Me largo!*salio con paso apurado,tan rápido que no piso bien uno de los largos escalones de mármol resbalando y golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente y abriendo aquellos ojos verdes como si fuesen platos

*flash back*

Camino hacia la improvisada barra de bebidas,pidió un whiskey en las rocas como era costumbre

Y una copa de champagne,probo el whiskey con un sabor amargoso y co cada paso mas sentía que las piernas fallaban… la vista se tornaba borrosa y su caminar era torpe,diviso una mirada granate que la llevaba a un apartado lugar,los besos se hicieron presentes,las caricias y el sexo desenfrenado..aquella guapa chica seguiría esperando en la sala?

*fin flash back*

Tirada en las escaleras y con vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido hacia hrs pudo gritar

-SHIMATTA!ME VIOLO SETXUNA MEIOH!

*yuki bajo las escaleras corriendo como pudo para no caer,sustuvo la cabeza d ela ahora traumatizada rubia que no paraba de gritar y llorar

Haruka-me violo! Yuki me manoseo! Profano mis cositas! L

Yuki-pues no han dicho nada aun en las noticias pero en el mugen se empieza a hablar del encerron con la bruja meioh… tranquila podemos tratar de desmentirlo y para callarla llegar a un acuerdo por su silencio.. mientras debemos bañarte y llevarte al psicólogo por el trauma

Haruka-PSICOLOGO? NECESITO UN MALDITO PSIQUIATRA! *llorando* me siento sucia! Como si Sergio Andrade me hubiese tocado! Me siento peor que precious! Que PRECIOUS!

Yuki-te llevare a un grupo de gente fuerte y famosa con un trauma o problema quizá eso te ayude.. a demás de que paso algo malo..

Haruka-hay algo mas malo que ser abusada por setzuna meioh?!

Yuki-*suspiro* ven conmigo,solo prométeme que estaras tranquila…

Haruka-ahora falta que me digas estoy esperando un hijo suyo! Es un hijo suyo yuki? Por favor dime que nooooo!

Yuki-no,haruka,no setzuna meioh es probablemente un ser extraño pero no te ha embarazado o_o

Haruka-entonces me grabo y me subio a you porn! Oh dios kio! Ahora estare junto a los videos d eparis y kim! D: Ferrari me despedirá y playboy me contratara y me vestirán de gigolo sensual!

Yuki-es algo mucho peor haru por eso te pido total calma…

Haruka-ok si no es eso que mas puede ser peor?

*caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta principal donde el hermoso convertible amarillo de la rubia mostraba aparatosos golpes de pequeños choques con postes y arboles,el parabrizas estrellado

El peliazul no pudo hacer nada al ver como la rubia se tiraba berreando en el suelo con convulsiones

Haruka-LLEVAME A MI SEÑOR! LLEVAME! TODO MENOS MI PORCHE! MI DIGNIDAD! MI AMOR PROPIO! LLEVAMEEEE! YUKI MATAME!MATAME!

Yuki-epera… tu manejaste hasta aquí… mira vamos a ese grupo de ayuda y de ahí buscamos a meioh..

Haruka-ya no quiero vivir! A de mas en que nos iremos si aquí no tengo otro auto? Solo los d emi madre y dudo me deje tocar alguna de sus tortugas lujosas..

Yuki-podemos llamar un uber,te dan agüita y dulces *0*

Haruka-ya mejor disparame!

Yuki-ok,podemos ir en mi minicooper..

Haruka-hahahaha yo subirme a tu Catarina homosexual? Primero me*cae al suelo desmayada*

Yuki-*sosteniendo el tronco con el que había nokeado a la rubia*-lo sineto ruka pero debo apurarme antes d eque eso este en las noticias y tu dignidad muera aun mas.. *subio a la rubia inconciente en el cooper y condujo hacia el vip sanatorium (sanatorio vip)

Yuki-genial vas despertando ya va a empezar la reunión de hoy :D

Haruka-que demonios hago aquí?

Yuki tranquila.. entremos

*el lugar era lujoso era un sanatorio mental para gente rica y famosos,entraron a un cuarto blanco con sillas d epiel color negra donde estaba un fotógrafo famoso de japon,un boxeador tailandes de renombre y un chico flaco sin chiste pero vestia ropa de buenas marcas

Todos la saludaron con admiración, de repende entro una chica muy guapa que haruka reconocio al instante era miyumi kazawaki la periodista mas importante de todo japon y conquien había tenido una d elas semanas mas apasionadas de su vida,se sonrojo al ver la cara de sorpresa y molestia de la ojiazul

Miyumi-hola grupo el es haruka tenoh corredor de autos f1,saluda a todos haruka

Haruka-*murmuro esto es estúpido*

Yuki-*codazo a haruka*

Haruka-coff,coff,hola yo soy haruka y yo no debería estar aquí..

El chico de ropa swag la miraba atento y con curiosidad

x-realmente nadie pero bueno.. todos tenemos problemas.. todos,relamente no creo que tu problema sea peor al mio…

haruka-hahaha vaya el chico cree que su problema es peor? Dime niño rico que es tan horrible y anormal en ti..

x-te mostrare bajo tu propio risego..*saco de su mochila un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental,cepillo sus dientes,escupio y miro a la rubia incrédula luego saco un vaso de naranja del cual bebio sin hacer muecas ni gestos

*la rubia y el peli azul corrieron de regreso al auto despavoridos

Haruka-ese tipo es un maldito enfermo! D:

Yuki-tiene super poderes!

Haruka-ahora debemos ir con meioh para que no diga nada..


	17. Bestia

Hola queridos lectores y amigos antes que nada creo que les debo tres cosas

1- felicidades,feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo aunque sea tarde quiero felicitarlos y agradecerles su valioso tiempo e interés hacia mi y mis escritos,Osaka, Hotaru rompe, Diana desirée,chat de lunes solo por nombrar algunos

2-una explicación de porque no he escrito y bien ... En octubre termine una relación amorosa,inicie diciembre con dolor y comencé con uno muy grande mi mejor amiga se suicidó el 4 de enero y mi ex abuela mamá del ex esposo de mi mamá también murió,debo admitir que la muerte de mi mejor amiga Wendy es algo que me ha venido cortando el alma y el corazón,uds saben que con mi vida soy abierta a la verdad espero pronto subir capitulo ya que la pérdida de mi compañera de crimen y aventuras me ha tenido mal.

La vida es una historia como las que leemos aquí,algunos capítulos podemos mejorarlos y otros no,pero no todos son malos y vamos por más ! :)

Besen a sus amigos,a sus familiares incluso si llevan tiempo sin hablar por favor háganlo

Los ama Lily tenoh


	18. Holly shit

Haruka-te pasas de imbecil... *sobandose la cabeza...

yuki-no es para tanto tenoh,solo demoraste dos horas en despertar n_n

Haruka- luego hare cuentas contigo yuki..pero ahora solo necesito vengarme de meioh*tronando sus dedos y cuello mientras se pone unas gafas obscuras…

Yuki-bien haruka,cual es el plan?

Haruka- yuki alguna vez hemos tenido un plan?

Yuki-pero tenoh es setzuna meoih,la bruja mano derecha de tomoe,el instituto esta a nada de enterarse de que te la tiraste… siento que mejor hablemos con ella

haruka- se atrevio a tocar me exquisito cuepecito yuki! Me profano :(

yuki-mataras a meioh?

Haruka-nah solo le hare la vida imposible..

*de repente se imagino corriendo por los pasillos del instituto recreando la escena de silver surfer,blah tonterías ya vería la forma de adentrarse a la alcoba de la prefecta

Ambos caminaron rumbo a los dormitorios comunes ya que aunque ella tuviera su casa y su propio edificio aquellos eran para estudiantes como yuki.. osea no popular

Yuki-hey te escuche!

Haruka- am?

Yuki-estabas hablando sola contando todo como si fueras un narrador..

Haruka-me lleva,bueno gomenasai,ignóralo..(shimatta)

Yuki- :/ WTF

20 minutos después...

Yuki- hemos llegado ahora es adentrarse sin ser visto,pero cómo?

Haruka-carajo! Si alguien nos mira comenzamos a darle a la gente de que hablar...

Yuki- mira! Una rendija de ventilación! Como en las películas de Tom Cruise! *0*

Haruka- really Nigga?

Yuki- si Tom Cruise puede no veo porque nosotros no osea Haruka es Tom!

Haruka-en verdad estoy desesperada así que no creo que tengamos de otra

Yuki- tun tum tururur Tutirir Tururu (tarareando el intro de misión imposible)

Haruka- puedes callarte con un demonio! ?

Yuki-gomen tenoh!

*Se adentraron por el edificio viendo los pasillos del edificio de dormitorios de prefectura,hasta dar con el último piso que albergaba el dormitorio de meioh

Yuki- creo que es este Haru!

Haruka- obviamente pedazo de imbécil! Tiene una placa que dice Setsuna meioh ?

Yuki-ya decía yo...

Haruka-no hay nadie en los pasillos podemos bajar pero como entramos a su dormitorio?

Yuki-espera tengo una idea(jalando la rendija y bajando,se paró frente a la puerta,se sobo la barda y autoritario temerario entono un abrete sésamo!)

Haruka-eres un idiota acaso estás loco!? (Empujándolo) y cayendo sobre Yuki que había abierto la puerta a casa de la fricción

Yuki-bueno fue fácil!

Haruka-suerte de principiante,saliendo de aquí te mato,mientras busca algo en su computador que nos pueda servir yo iré a la habitación y por favor Yuki ni se te ocurra tocar algo del living

Yuki-ok

Haruka se adentro en la elegante e inmaculada alcoba de meioh

Haruka- parece un museo,esta mujer no debe tener vida social ni sexual que aburrido,todo tan puro y limpio... Acabados vintage y madera blah! Tiene 21 no jodas!

Comenzando a revisar el escritorio de madera sin encontrar nada ,luego enfoco su vista en una cámara Canon semi profesional,le saco la memoria y la guardo en la bolsa de la camisa arrugada que traía...

Haruka-mmm debajo del colchón...? Podría ser? Se acercó a la muida cama de docel francés y la alzó un poco sus ojos brillaron encontró un pequeño libro de cuero con un átomo en la cobertura,lo abrió y descubrió fotos familiares,meioh pequeña quién diría que esa niña se convertiría en una perra,había fechas habías encontrado el santo Grial era el diario de meioh! Omfg! Lo metió en su bolsillo y se disponía a salir triunfante pero su sonrisa se borró al momento que la puerta tras ella se abría inundando la alcoba de vapor regalando la vista de meioh saliendo con una bata de baño y ese verde cabello envuelto en una fina toalla que abrió sus ojos al ver a su espía

Meioh-que carajos haces aquí? Quien te autorizo? Un momento veniste por más?

Haruka-queeeeeeee? Estás enferma! Jamás! Me violaste y quiero venganza!

Meioh- eso es mentira tu lo rogabas! O es que te da miedo admitir mi sensualidad?

Haruka - maniaca ! Vergüenza me daría que supieran que me violaste

Meioh- o que no tienes equipo?

Haruka -no lo necesito..

Meioh-eres un fraude todos te creen hombre pero no tienes el quipo

Haruka-mmm y me hace falta? A demás no podrías admitir que te acostaste conmigo

Meioh-eres muy ingenua crees que yo lo diría así? Podría decir que fui obligada por Haruka tenoh y nadie te creería

Haruka- nadie te creería a ti porque no cojo con feas!

Yuki abrió la puerta que conectaba al living Haruka encontré cupones de pollo frito al ,2x1! Y unas USB raras y un ejemplar de 50 sombras de grau firmado para Setsuna meioh! Puedes creer que le gusta el erotismo barato y culero,?

Porque esa cara Haru? Ohhh shit!

Haruka corre!

El par corrió por el living saliendo disparados por la ventana antes de ser capturados por meioh.


End file.
